As peças que o coração nos prega
by Lika Tesamma
Summary: Gina tinha tudo que uma garota bem sucedida poderia querer: uma família que a ama, casa, carro, um bom cargo... Mas não um amor verdadeiro. Será nos braços de Draco Malfoy que ela encontrará o que falta para ser feliz?
1. O acidente

EM PRIMEIRO LUGAR QUERO INFORMAR QUE ESTA FIC É A MESMA QUE "A ESCOLHA CERTA" E QUE EU MUDEI APENAS O NOME DELA PQ NÃO GOSTEI DO PRIMEIRO.

EM SEGUNDO LUGAR, QUERO PEDIR IMENSAS DESCULPAS PELO ERRO GROTESCO Q COMETI POSTANDO UM DOCUMENTO ERRADO E Q ACABOU CONTANDO TD O ENREDO DA HISTÓRIA, ACABANDO COM TODA A GRAÇA DA MESMA. AQUELES Q LERAM O POST ANTERIOR, SE AINDA ESTIVEREM INTERESSADOS NO RESTO DA HISTÓRIA, POR FAVOR, CONTINUEM LENDO-A PARA SABER O DESENROLAR. CONSIDEREM COMO UM FILME Q ALGUM RETARDADO (EU) JÁ CONTOU O FINAL E, POR FAVOR, NÃO O CONTE A MAIS NINGUÉM. HEHEHE

SE VC ESTÁ CHEGANDO AGORA E NÃO LEU O POST ANTERIOR, APROVEITE A HISTÓRIA E NÃO SE ESQUEÇA DE COMENTAR. OBRIGADA...

Aquele parecia ser um dia normal como todos os outros. Gina acordou cedo, tomou seu banho, vestiu uma roupa social, tomou café com a família e saiu para o trabalho. Uma quinta-feira normal como tantas outras. Ainda na porta de casa, Gina tirou da bolsa o alarme de seu Porsche vermelho e o destrancou. Entrou, deu uma última olhada no retrovisor para retocar o batom e deu a partida. O carro saiu silencioso e macio, muito diferente do velho Ford Anglia que seu pai tivera anos atrás, ou qualquer um dos carros que o Ministério costumava emprestar.

Era uma manhã meio fria, mas mesmo assim Gina deixou a janela do carro aberta. Gostava da sensação do vento batendo em seu rosto, e o som das músicas trouxas que tocavam no rádio do carro dava a sensação de estar num filme. Ela estava habituada ao modo de vida trouxa, embora nunca tenha abandonado a magia.

Todos os dias Gina fazia o mesmo caminho para chegar ao trabalho, e todos os dias ela era obrigada a parar no mesmo farol que, inacreditavelmente, ela nunca conseguia pegar aberto. Exatamente nessa esquina havia um bar-lanchonete que estava sempre lotado àquela hora e, entre os consumidores havia um em particular que, invariavelmente, mexia com ela toda manhã. Por isso ela nem olhava mais para o lado do bar, portanto não viu o casal que estava numa acirrada discussão lá dentro e, quando o farol abriu, ela não notou que a moça que discutia com o namorado saiu correndo e atravessou a rua sem prestar atenção aos carros. Sua sorte foi que o rapaz, a despeito da briga, decidiu arriscar-se por ela.

Tudo aconteceu numa fração de segundos: Gina viu um vulto surgir em frente ao carro, vindo sabe-se lá Deus de onde, e em seguida outro vulto empurrou o primeiro, mas não teve tempo de sair ele próprio do caminho. Gina pisou no freio assim que notou o perigo, mas era tarde demais, ela havia atropelado o rapaz.

Ai meu Deus! – ela levou as mãos à cabeça. Estava trêmula e com um nó na garganta, prestes a chorar. Respirou fundo, limpou as lágrimas e saiu do carro.

O rapaz estava estendido no chão, mas estava consciente. A moça estava parada no meio da rua, observando a cena chorando e parando o trânsito. Gina ajoelhou-se ao lado do acidentado.

Desculpe-me moço! Eu não te vi! Você apareceu do nada! Você está bem? Está muito ferido?

Não... Ai... Não estou nada bem, não é?! – ele falou duramente. – Preciso de ajuda.

Claro, claro! Eu vou chamar uma ambulância! – Gina tirou seu I-phone da bolsa e discou.

Vai chamar uma o quê? – o rapaz perguntou, pela primeira vez olhando para sua quase assassina. – Weasley?!

Malfoy?! – Gina deixou o celular escorregar de sua mão e se estatelar no asfalto.

Isso foi bem feito Draco! Muito bem feito! – a namorada, como viu que ele ainda estava vivo, voltou para tripudiar. - Queria que você tivesse morrido!

É assim que você agradece por eu ter salvado a sua vida, Pansy? - Draco resmungou com uma mão nas costelas.

Meu Deus! O que vocês estão fazendo num bairro trouxa?! – Gina perguntou.

Não é da sua conta, Weasley! – Draco respondeu, Pansy já tinha voltado a caminhar para longe.

Tem razão, Malfoy! – Gina falou, carrancuda. – É da minha conta apenas o seu socorro, não é? Vou te levar ao Saint Mungus. Você consegue ficar em pé e entrar no carro?

Consigo, mas não vou entrar nessa geringonça, Weasley! – ele se esforçou para levantar. – E não quero sua ajuda. Eu posso aparatar sozinho!

Ficou louco? – ela se levantou também. – Você não vai aparatar nesse estado! Eu te levo! Entre no carro!

Não Weasley!

Olha moço... – alguém se intrometeu. – Eu sei lá o que significa esse negócio de aparatar, mas acho melhor você deixar a moça te levar. Seu braço está sangrando e você pode ter batido a cabeça.

Quem perguntou, seu trouxa! – ele pronunciou com nojo.

O quê? – o rapaz se indignou – Deixe-o aí moça! Ele não merece sua ajuda! Deve ter quebrado uma costela e estar com o pulmão perfurado, mas deixe-o se virar sozinho.

Pulmão perfurado?! – Draco perguntou apoiando-se no carro.

Você está com dificuldade para respirar? – Gina perguntou preocupada.

Draco inspirou profundamente. – Ai! Estou! Eu vou morrer!

Não vai morrer, Malfoy! – Gina falou impaciente. – Entre no carro! Ajude-me moço! – ela pediu.

De cara feia o rapaz ajudou Draco a entrar no carro. Com a cara mais feia ainda Draco cedeu a carona.

hr

Felizmente não foi nada grave, senhor Malfoy. A dor que sentia nas costelas foi apenas uma contusão, mas não houve nenhuma fratura. A senhorita estava dirigindo devagar, não estava, senhorita Weasley? – o medi-bruxo perguntou, amigável.

Ah, sim. O farol tinha acabado de abrir, eu estava saindo com o carro quando ele pulou na minha frente. – ela falou apontando para Draco.

Com licença. – Draco falou. – Eu não me joguei na frente do seu carro, Weasley. Eu não ando por aí tentando ser atropelado!

Acho que ele já está ótimo, doutor! – Gina falou para o medi-bruxo, ignorando Draco.

Estou vendo. Eu vou pegar alguns papéis para a alta. Burocracia... Já volto.

Pois não. – Gina falou. Depois se virou para Draco que cutucava o braço e o lado do corpo, fazendo careta, embora Gina tivesse certeza de que ele não estava sentindo nada. – Sinto muito Malfoy. – ela disse educadamente. – Eu realmente não tive a intenção.

Eu sei, Weasley. – ele falou, conformado. – A culpa foi da louca da Pansy.

O que houve entre vocês? – Gina perguntou, curiosa. Draco a olhou de esguelha. – Desculpe! – ela disse envergonhada. – Não é da minha conta!

Não. Tudo bem! Eu terminei com ela, mas ela não aceitou muito bem.

Entendo... – Gina falou melancólica.

Entende? – Draco ficou curioso.

É claro. – ela sentou-se para esperar o medi-bruxo. – Eu também já levei um fora! - olhou pela janela, avoada.

Do Potter? – ele sondou.

Mas Gina não teve tempo de responder, pois logo o medi-bruxo voltou com a prancheta para ser assinada.

Aqui senhorita. Precisa assinar como responsável pela internação.

Eu mesmo não poderia assinar? – Draco perguntou.

Geralmente as pessoas não se atropelam, sr Malfoy! – o medi-bruxo zombou.

Não tem problema. – Gina riu da piada. – Aqui está! – e devolveu a prancheta para o homem.

Muito bem. Agora a senhorita pode ir até o balcão e acertar o pagamento.

Sim senhor. Obrigada por tudo. – ela estendeu a mão ao doutor.

Não fiz mais que minha obrigação. Cuide-se, sr Malfoy! – falou.

Tchau, e obrigado. – Draco respondeu. Quando o homem fechou a porta, ele perguntou: - Essa é a ala particular do hospital?

Claro! – Gina riu. – Você acha que o ambulatório seria assim tão organizado e equipado? A saúde, mesmo a bruxa, é precária para quem não tem muitas condições, Malfoy. Eu sei bem disso!

Por isso mesmo eu estou perguntando! – ele falou. – Como você acha que vai pagar a conta do hospital.

Do mesmo modo que eu comprei o Porsche, que você amassou, e o I-phone, que caiu e se estatelou graças a você!

E de onde saiu tanto dinheiro, Weasley? Sua família sempre foi conhecida por ser muito pobre!

Você quer mesmo conversar comigo, Malfoy? E aqui?! – ela abriu os braços para lembrá-lo de onde estavam.

Agora eu fiquei curioso, Weasley, com todo esse dinheiro. Mas você tem razão. Eu te pago um chá.

Faço questão, afinal fui eu que te atropelei!

Tem razão! – ele falou e os dois saíram do quarto.

Gina passou pelo balcão e pagou a conta, que não foi barata. Depois se encaminharam para uma lanchonete pequena, mas aconchegante, que ficava em frente à vitrine que escondia o hospital.

E então? Diga-me como foi que você enriqueceu. – ele perguntou depois de pedir dois chás para eles.

Por mais difícil que possa parecer, foi com o suor do meu rosto, como dizem por aí. – ela explicou, orgulhosa.

Hum... Não entendi... – Draco comentou.

Claro que não. Você nasceu rico, não é? – ela sorriu. – Quero dizer que enriqueci por meu próprio esforço. Fred e Jorge me ajudaram a abrir um pequeno salão de beleza no Beco Diagonal. Como era o único por lá, logo cresceu e hoje é uma clínica de estética muito famosa. – o chá chegou e ela, depois de colocar dois cubos de açúcar no seu, o bebericou para então continuar. – Hoje eu paguei o dinheiro que meus irmãos me emprestaram e já ganhei muito mais. Tenho filiais em outros estados e tanto no mundo trouxa quanto no bruxo. Posso dizer que sou bem sucedida.

Nossa! – Draco exclamou. – Sempre achei que você e o trio maravilha viveriam tentando salvar o mundo e sem nenhum tostão no bolso.

Engano seu, Malfoy. – ela sorriu. – As coisas mudam, e muito!

Hum... – ele a fitou. - Clínica de estética, hein? – riu. – Aquela que as mulheres procuram quando estão prestes a serem trocadas por mulheres mais novas?

Não Malfoy! – Gina riu também. – Apenas um lugar que as mulheres freqüentam para se sentirem melhor com elas mesmas! Os tempos mudaram!

Graças a Deus! – Draco exclamou. – Estou só brincando. Acho ótimo que as mulheres tenham o costume de se arrumar, sabe. Assim ficam sempre jovens e bonitas para nós, homens!

Ah claro. E nós vivemos em função de vocês? – ela perguntou.

E não? Quais são os objetivos de uma mulher a não ser arrumar um marido rico e bonito para mostrar para as amigas?

Não acredito que estou ouvindo isso, Malfoy! – ela falou inconformada.

Não fique nervosa! Estou apenas brincando. Eu não penso isso realmente.

Acho bom!

Draco sorveu um pouco de seu chá e sorriu.

Mas e você? O que faria o importantíssimo Draco Malfoy ser atropelado num bairro trouxa? Pior, discutir com a namorada num bairro trouxa?

Ex-namorada, é bom salientar! – ele levantou um dedo, tomou mais um pouco de chá e continuou: - De vez em quando eu ando por ali... É bom quando se quer passar despercebido. Eu sou desconhecido no mundo trouxa, você sabe.

É... Mas quem diria. Você seria a última pessoa que eu esperaria encontrar num lugar como aquele. – ela tomou mais chá. – Muito menos esperaria te ver tomar chá numa lanchonete trouxa com uma Weasley?

Nem eu! – ele respondeu. – Mas agora que você é rica não tem problema ser visto com você!

Ah claro! – ela riu e sorveu um pouco do chá. – O que foi que você fez para Pansy que a deixou tão brava?

Já disse. Terminamos!

Ela estava realmente possessa. Alguma você aprontou! É outra mulher?

Não! Apenas não queria mais ficar com ela. Não tinha mais graça.

Não tinha mais graça?! – Gina se espantou.

É. E você? O Potter te deu um fora mesmo depois de você ter se tornado milionária?

O Harry não precisava do meu dinheiro. – ela falou mais séria.

Foi outra pessoa?

Foi, mas eu prefiro não falar nisso!

É recente?

Nem tanto, mas eu passei muito tempo apaixonada por ele. Quando finalmente começamos a namorar achei que seria para sempre. Até já imaginava como seriam nossos filhos. – ela apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e sorriu, olhando o nada. - Aí ele me trocou por... Enfim. Mas vai passar.

Certo... Você estava indo para o trabalho? – desconversou.

Estava, mas não se preocupe. Eu sou a chefe!

Ah é! – ele sorriu. – Bom. Eu já vou indo, então. Desculpe pelo estrago no seu carro!

Desculpe?! Draco Malfoy me pedindo desculpas? – ela se levantou, incrédula.

Você ficou rica, por que eu não posso ter ficado mais humilde?

Porque seria mais fácil meu pai ganhar dez vezes, sozinho, na loteria do que um Malfoy se tornar humilde!

Agora você sabe que não! – ele pegou a mão dela e depositou um beijo. – Até qualquer dia, quem sabe?

Até... – Gina ficou observando-o, atordoada. Pagou a conta, colocou a bolsa no ombro e ajeitou uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha sentindo o perfume dele impregnado em sua mão. Tão atordoada estava, que não notou a figura curiosa que a observava do outro lado da rua.

hr

O resto do dia passou despercebido. Gina ficou muito impressionada com o encontro que tivera com Draco Malfoy depois de tantos anos de afastamento e, principalmente, impressionada com a mudança de atitude dele. Não conseguiu evitar uma olhadela para o bar, de onde ele havia surgido do nada mais cedo, quando fez o caminho de volta para casa, à noite.

Boa noite, senhorita Weasley. Como foi seu dia? – uma jovem a recebeu na porta de casa depois do trabalho.

Bem, Jane, obrigada. – ela respondeu, educadamente, à empregada. – Alguém me procurou? Algum recado?

Não srta. Apenas sua mãe que ficou muito preocupada, pois tentou espelhar para o seu serviço e não a encontrou. O que foi que aconteceu?

Hum... Nada de mais, Jane. – Gina riu da intromissão da moça. – E onde ela está?

Foi à casa da sra Hermione. – respondeu contrariada.

Algum problema com ela, ou com minha sobrinha?

Ela não me disse! Ninguém diz nada!

Sei... – Gina olhou para ela, surpresa com a reação da moça. – Eu vou tomar um banho. Por favor, leve-me alguma coisa leve para comer. Não estou com muita fome.

Sim, srta.

Obrigada. – Gina subiu as escadas animada, mais animada do que de costume. E isso não passou despercebido por Jane.

Está feliz, não esta? – ela resmungou baixinho. – E por que não estaria? Rica, bonita. Mas isso não vai durar para sempre, srta Weasley! – falou com desdém. – Não se pode ter tudo, e a senhorita já tem demais!

Jane? – a sra Weasley entrara em casa e surpreendera a empregada.

Boa noite, sra Weasley! – ela falou assustada.

Algum problema? Você parecia falar sozinha. – ela perguntou preocupada.

Ah não! Eu estava... Estava cantando! – ela sorriu sem graça.

Ah bom. – olhou, desconfiada. - Minha filha já chegou?

Já, sim senhora!

Obrigada. – Molly Weasley subiu a escadaria de sua casa até chegar ao quarto da filha, no final do corredor. Bateu na porta e entrou depois de ouvir Gina responder. – Como foi hoje, querida? Espelhei para lá, mas Lia me disse que você ainda não havia chegado.

Ai mãe! – ela saiu do banheiro enrolada na toalha. – A sra não acreditaria no que aconteceu.

Conte-me! – Molly sentou-se curiosa.

Gina explicou mais ou menos o que havia acontecido naquela manhã. Omitiu certos detalhes, como o beijo que Draco lhe deu e a sua opinião sobre ele. Admirada, Molly não fez muitos comentários à cerca do encontro, apenas ficou preocupada que a filha pudesse ter se machucado.

Bom... Mas agora você já está em casa! – ela sorriu e se levantou. – Querida você mandou a Jane sair hoje, para comprar alguma coisa?

Não mãe. Só a vi a hora que eu cheguei. – Gina respondeu.

Estranho... Hoje de manhã ela não estava em casa...

Hum... Não sei, mãe... Eu não a mandei fazer nada...

Vou perguntar ao seu pai...


	2. Ato desesperado

Gina levantou cedo no dia seguinte. Seguiu o mesmo ritual de sempre, até chegar ao tal bar-lanchonete onde tudo havia acontecido no dia anterior, mas diferentemente do que costumava fazer, ela olhou para dentro do bar. Voltou sua atenção para o trânsito apenas quando o mesmo barrigudo de sempre lhe mandou um beijo. Enojada ela virou-se para frente e viu o sinal ficar verde. Como, dessa vez, não havia ninguém correndo do bar, ela pode seguir sem maiores sustos. Ao chegar a sua clínica a primeira pessoa que veio cumprimentá-la foi sua secretária, e também amiga, Lia.

Bom dia! – Lia acompanhou seu passo.

Bom dia Lia! – Gina respondeu, simpática como sempre. – Alguma novidade?

Se quer saber se o bofe veio fazer algum tratamento de pele, saiba que só as mesmas velhas de sempre!

Ai! Sabia que não devia ter te contado! – Gina sorriu encabulada. Jogou sua bolsa Channel sobre a cadeira e abriu as janelas do escritório. – Agora você vai ficar me torrando, não é?

Claro que vou! Do jeito que você chegou aqui babando ontem! – Lia sentou-se e cruzou as pernas. – Ele não te procurou?

E por que procuraria? Já disse, foi apenas um chá. E Draco Malfoy não é exatamente alguém confiável, entende...

Mas você disse que ele é um gato!

E é mesmo, mas ainda é Draco Malfoy. Se você soubesse todas as humilhações que passamos por causa dele e de sua família.

Mas ele foi bem gentil ontem, não foi?

Foi...

E acabou de sair de um relacionamento...

Sim, mas...

Acho que tem tudo para dar certo!

Pelo amor de Deus, garota! Não diz besteira! Draco Malfoy e eu somos como água e óleo: não nos misturamos!

Nada que um pinguinho de detergente não resolva. No caso de vocês, um pinguinho de boa vontade! – ela sorriu.

Ah! Vamos trabalhar! Diga-me o que há para hoje?

Uh! Vai preparando os ouvidos, garota. Lembra-se de miss Hammilton?

Claro! Cliente assídua.

Também, com toda aquela celulite!

Lia!

Desculpe! – Lia cobriu o sorriso. – Ela marcou uma massagem relaxante, mas exigiu que você a atendesse. Disse que aconteceu uma desgraça em sua vida e que ela precisa muito conversar como uma amiga... – ela revirou os olhos.

Ai... Fazer o que? Ela é uma das nossas melhores clientes!

Boa sorte então! – Lia se levantou. – Por enquanto é só.

Obrigada, Lia.

De nada. Ih! Uma coruja! – Lia apontou para a janela atrás de Gina.

Gina levantou-se e ficou esperando a coruja atravessar a janela. A ave pousou em seu braço e esticou uma pata. Gina soltou a carta que havia nela e estendeu o braço para a ave voar, mas essa apenas se acomodou no espaldar da cadeira e ficou observando-a.

Que estranho! – ela falou. – Será que está esperando pagamento?

Vai ver a pessoa quer resposta. Abre logo! – Lia tremia de curiosidade.

Hum... – Gina abriu o envelope, começou a lê-lo e arregalou os olhos.

Que foi? Que foi? – Lia contornou a mesa e parou atrás de Gina para ler a carta.

É dele!

Aaah! Não acredito!

Espere aí:

"Bom dia Weasley! Espero que tenha conseguido recuperar seu carro e aquele negócio que caiu no chão e que não me lembro o nome.

Estou escrevendo porque não consegui parar de pensar na conversa que tivemos ontem. Depois de tantos anos sem nos ver, e depois de tantos desentendimentos, conversamos civilizadamente por cerca de 30 minutos! Gostaria de repetir a dose. Almoce comigo hoje, podemos continuar conversando e, quem sabe, desfazer as más impressões do passado. Responda meu bilhete pela mesma coruja dizendo hora e lugar. Espero que aceite. Até mais, D.M."

Huhuhu! Acho que o bofe gamou!

Não fala bobagem! Não leu o que ele escreveu? Ainda há más impressões a serem apagadas. – Gina sentou-se novamente e ficou mirando o pedaço de papel. A coruja piou em suas costas.

Responde logo! Diga para ele vir te encontrar no Nite's, às 13 horas. Até lá a chata da Hammilton já cansou de tagarelar!

Está louca? Quem disse que eu vou aceitar?

Ah Gina...

Vá trabalhar, Lia! Depois conversamos mais. Eu preciso pensar...

Mas Gi...

Anda logo! – Gina a expulsou da sala, achando graça da carranca da amiga.

Quando Lia saiu Gina colocou o bilhete sobre a escrivaninha e ficou mirando-o, como se esperasse algo pular de dentro dele e dizer o que deveria fazer. A coruja piou de novo.

Tá bom, ta bom. Aí vai: - ela pegou pena e papel e começou:

"Bom dia, Malfoy. Foi realmente uma surpresa esse seu convite, mas sinto lhe dizer que não poderei aceitá-lo. Estou realmente muito atarefada hoje. Quem sabe outro dia? Mesmo assim obrigada. Até qualquer dia, G.W."

Tá pensando que eu sou fácil, Malfoy? Não sou não! – ela amarrou a carta na perna da coruja e a observou sumir no horizonte. "Voltou a Terra" quando alguém bateu em sua porta.

Com licença? – Lia perguntou.

Que foi? – Gina sorriu.

Você já mandou? – ela arregalou os olhos.

Ai, ai... Mandei!

E falou o quê? – ela invadiu a sala, louca de curiosidade.

Foi para isso que você bateu? – Gina colocou uma das mãos na cintura, mas sorriu.

Ah, não! – ela se lembrou. - Miss Hammilton já chegou! – ela revirou os olhos.

Já estou indo! – Gina sorriu, pegou o jaleco e saiu do escritório.

Hei! – Lia a chamou.

Quê?

O que você respondeu?

Não.

Não?! Mas Gi...

Gina apenas voltou a andar e deu um tchauzinho para a amiga.

hr

Miss Hammilton era uma velha bruxa solteirona, sem nada na cabeça, e que havia herdado uma grande herança de seus pais. Sem filhos, ela vivia rodeada de sobrinhos e amigos loucos para meter a mão em seu dinheiro. Toda semana, religiosamente, ela marcava um horário na clínica de Gina e exigia ser atendida pela própria. Como para compensar as altas gorjetas que dava, miss Hammilton passava as horas alugando os ouvidos de Gina com seus casos mal acabados.

Parada do lado de fora da sala de massagens, Gina respirou fundo e bateu na porta. Com um belo, e falso, sorriso estampado no rosto, ela entrou e cumprimentou a mulher.

Bom dia, miss Hammilton. Como vai hoje?

Oh, querida... – a mulher falou, arrasada. – Nada bem! Nada bem! – levantou-se e deu dois beijos molhados nas bochechas da jovem.

O que aconteceu dessa vez, miss? – Gina secou, discretamente, o rosto e com um gesto mandou-a se sentar.

Oh... Lembra-se do Carlton, o rapaz que eu conheci no Beco? – deitou-se de bruços e enfiou o rosto no buraco da cama de massagem.

Como não me lembraria? – Gina sorriu. – A sra não falou de outra pessoa nas últimas três semanas! Disse que havia encontrado o homem da sua vida.

É! Grande tola, eu fui! Pois o safado encontrou o cofre de sua vida! – falou, amargurada.

O que quer dizer? – Gina perguntou, com um pouco de pena e nenhuma surpresa.

O malandro sumiu no meio da noite com todas, eu disse todas, as jóias que eu guardava em casa! Além de todos os presentes que eu dei a ele!

Oh, não me diga! – Gina revirou os olhos. – A sra avisou os aurores?

Aurores? Ficou maluca, querida? Imagine se essa historia vaza e cai nas garras da velha Skeeter?! Aquela mal amada vai acabar fazendo mais uma daquelas reportagens maldosas! Não mesmo, querida!

E o que a sra vai fazer, então?

Bom... As jóias realmente valiosas ficavam no Gringote's, então vou afundar em arrependimento e esperar que ele passe.

Eu sinto muito, miss Hammilton, mas a sra devia saber que isso iria acontecer, não? Quantos anos ele tinha? 20? 25? – ela falou, cautelosa. – Talvez se a sra encontrasse alguém da sua idade...

Por favor, Gina, querida! Eu não quero um marido, já passei da idade! – ela sorriu, matreira. – E mesmo que quisesse, os homens da minha idade não me satisfazem mais!

Gina corou, ligeiramente, e sorriu. – Como é?

Claro! Você acha que eu dispenso todos os sessentões que me aparecem e me arrisco com garotinhos de vinte por quê? – ela levantou a cabeça para olhar para a massagista. – Eu quero sexo, minha querida! Se viesse com um pouco de amor seria perfeito, mas... – ela suspirou, Gina riu. - Pode rir, pode rir! Mas é o fato! Homens de sessenta não têm o mesmo fôlego daqueles de vinte! – ela voltou a cabeça no vazio da maca. – Eu só gostaria de não me apaixonar por eles... Só isso...

Se é assim, miss Hammilton, por que os deixa freqüentarem sua casa? Há tantos homens dispostos a uma noite apenas...

Com mocinhas bonitinhas e magrinhas como você, querida. Mulheres como eu atraem homens dispostos a tudo por dinheiro. Eles são capazes de fingir amor e prazer só para ganharem um relógio de ouro e a chave do cofre, meu bem!

Hum...

Bom. Já me sinto bem melhor por ter me aberto com você querida. Agora me diga como anda o seu coraçãozinho? – perguntou, amável.

Continua batendo, miss Hammilton... – ela disse apenas.

Espero que não pelo mesmo jovem!

Hum... Por nenhum jovem, miss Hammilton. Bate pela simples necessidade de bater.

Oh, não faça isso consigo mesma, querida. Espelhe-se em mim! Quando tinha sua idade fiquei escolhendo demais, ou me remoendo pelo homem errado e olha como estou agora! Sozinha, sem filhos ou netos, e dependendo da ambição de jovens sarados para me satisfazer.

Não me importo em...

Ah! Eu também não me importava, até ficar realmente sozinha, querida. Vá por mim! Não pegue o primeiro que aparecer, mas também não escolha demais, ouviu?

Hum...

A sessão ainda durou cerca de uma hora e miss Hammilton continuou dando seus conselhos ou contando fofocas de alguma amiga rica. Gina ouvia apenas alguns pedaços do que ela falava. De certo modo o que miss Hammilton dissera começara a perturbá-la.

hr

i "Será que ela está certa?" /i – Gina pensava, fechada em seu escritório, logo depois de atender miss Hammilton. – i "Será que vou acabar uma velha solteirona? Saindo com jovens com idade para serem meus netos? Sem netos?! Ah não! Eu não quero isso para mim!" /i – ela suspirou. – i "Mas também não quero me decepcionar de novo... Ah... O que eu faço?" /i

Gi?! – Lia abriu a porta do escritório e Gina nem notou. – Tudo bem?

Tudo... – ela sorriu.

Hum... O que foi que a velha louca te falou, hein? Você saiu da sala dela parecendo preocupada.

Não foi nada.

Bom... Quando quiser conversar sabe que pode contar comigo, não sabe? – ela sorriu.

Claro que sei! Obrigada, Lia.

De nada, querida. – Lia respondeu. – A última cliente acabou de sair. Eu estou indo embora.

Eu também. Quer uma carona?

Hum... Não, obrigada. Você sabe que eu não gosto muito daquela coisa em que você anda por aí! – sorriu.

Você deveria experimentar, é ótimo!

Hum... Quem sabe eu não atropelaria algum gato por aí, não é?

Ai! – ela sorriu. – Lá vem você! Vamos embora logo, ok?

Ok!

Apesar da brincadeira, aquela sensação ruim deixada pela conversa com miss Hammilton ainda assolava Gina. Ela nunca havia pensado no fato, apesar de conhecer a velha senhora há tantos anos e de ouvir a conversa de velha solteirona dela. Nunca havia passado pela cabeça de Gina que ela poderia acabar exatamente do mesmo jeito.

Foi com esse pensamento que ela teve que parar o carro para o sinal vermelho exatamente em frente à lanchonete de sempre. Dessa vez, estava tão distraída com esses devaneios que nem precisou fazer força para não olhar lá para dentro. O problema foi que ela deixou de ver o homem que sorria para ela, encostado no batente da porta de entrada.

Percebendo que não conseguiria chamar a atenção, Draco saiu do bar e foi bater na janela do carro. Gina se assustou, imaginando que poderia ser um assalto, ou o velho barrigudo. Assustou-se duplamente quando viu quem era. Baixou o vidro do carro com um sorriso constrangido.

Vou começar a achar que isso é uma perseguição, Malfoy. – ela comentou.

Oi para você também, Weasley. – ele sorriu.

O que faz aqui de novo? Esperando a Parkinson?

Pansy? Não. Não a vejo desde ontem.

Hum...

Tem um tempinho agora? – ele perguntou.

Não sei...

O farol abriu. – ele se afastou. – Estacione e venha para cá. – falou.

Não... – alguém buzinou. – Não gosto daqui! – ela gritou. – Entre no carro!

Com seu melhor sorriso, depois de fazer cara feia para o motorista de trás, Draco contornou o carro e entrou.

Como vai, Weasley? – perguntou.

Surpresa. – ela respondeu, completamente esquecida do assunto que há pouco a atormentava.

Gina arrancou com o carro e os levou até um pub em outro bairro. Um lugar bem mais agradável do que uma lanchonete de esquina.

Isso foi mais uma coincidência ou você estava realmente me esperando? – Gina perguntou, curiosa.

Não seja pretensiosa, Weasley. – ele respondeu, fazendo sinal para o garçom. – Por que não aceitou meu convite mais cedo?

Eu expliquei no bilhete. – ela respondeu, olhando o cardápio. – Vou querer um suco e podíamos pedir uns pães de queijo. Já experimentou?

Não. – ele respondeu. – Ok... Eu estava te esperando sim. – o garçom veio e Draco fez o pedido. – Não gosto de ser dispensado, Weasley.

Hum... – Gina levantou as sobrancelhas. – O mesmo Malfoy de sempre. Não pode ser contrariado.

Não. Fazer o que? Nem todos mudam, pelo menos não tanto quanto você.

Não acho que tenha mudado tanto assim! – ela protestou. – Só porque agora tenho dinheiro?

Tem dinheiro, boas roupas, coisas de luxo, trouxas, mas de luxo! – respondeu.

Você ainda guarda esses preconceitos? – perguntou. – Achei que a guerra tivesse te ensinado algumas coisas.

O garçom trouxe os pães e dois sucos e se afastou. Só então Draco começou a responder.

E ensinou. Da pior forma possível, mas ensinou.

Parece que você não aprendeu direito. – ela pegou, com a ponta dos dedos, um quente pão de queijo.

Aprendi a escolher direito o lado em que ficar, Weasley, mas não quer dizer que eu tenha que adorar trouxas.

Hum...

Seu pai e seus irmãos continuam trabalhando no Ministério?

Continuam. Estão todos casados agora, e com filhos...

Até o escudeiro do Santo Potter?! – ele perguntou, espantado.

Até ele, oras! – ela respondeu. – Quer dizer...

Já sei. Se casou com a Granger?! – ele riu, experimentando um pãozinho.

Sim. Com ela. E os dois têm uma linda filha, se você quer saber! – respondeu, orgulhosa. – Ela é minha afilhada.

Deixe-me adivinhar! O Potter é o padrinho? – debochou.

É!

Vocês são muito previsíveis, sabia?

Você me convidou para poder tripudiar com a minha família? – ela perguntou, ofendida.

Não. Não, me desculpe. – ele respondeu, sério.

Você queria apagar as más impressões, mas não está conseguindo!

Eu sei, me desculpe. – ele pediu novamente. – É que não estou acostumado a essas coisas de família, sabe?

Nem de amizades, não é? – ela provocou.

Draco ficou sério. – Pois é. Nem de amizades! Satisfeita?!

Gina ia responder qualquer coisa, pedir desculpas, talvez, mas sua idéia foi varrida para longe pela asa de uma coruja da torres que invadiu o pub, chamando muita atenção dos trouxas que estavam ali. A coruja deixou um envelope cair na cabeça de Draco e voou para longe novamente.

Nossa! – Gina se assustou.

Draco abaixou-se para pegar o envelope que caíra no chão e fingiu não perceber todos os olhos curiosos e espantados que miravam a mesa do casal.

Humpf. Pansy! – ele falou, aborrecido, depois de ler o remetente.

Gina fingiu desinteresse, enquanto mordia mais um suculento pãozinho e tentava interpretar a expressão de Draco ao abrir a carta.

Não pode ser! – ele exclamou, de repente.

O que foi? – Gina não se conteve. Sentiu-se como Lia.

Ela não faria isso... – falou, com a voz fraca.

Faria o quê, Malfoy? – Gina perguntou.

Droga! – Draco levantou-se de um salto e aparatou, deixando cair o bilhete.

Draco! – espantada, mas bem menos do que os trouxas ao redor, Gina pegou o bilhete e o leu.

"NÃO HÁ VIDA PARA MIM LONGE DE VOCÊ. SE TIVER QUE CONVIVER COM O SEU DESPREZO OU INDIFERENÇA, OU TIVER QUE TE VER NOS BRAÇOS DE OUTRA, PREFIRO MORRER. SEI QUE VOCÊ NÃO VAI VOLTAR ATRÁS NA SUA DECISÃO, ENTÃO JÁ TOMEI A MINHA. ADEUS, DRACO. AGORA VOCÊ ESTÁ LIVRE DE MIM PARA SEMPRE. P.P."

Oh meu Deus! – Gina exclamou.

Você viu aquilo?

Ele desapareceu!

Estava bem ali num minuto e no outro: Puf!

Gina notou os olhares virados para ela e percebeu a confusão em que ela e Draco se enfiariam com o Ministério.

Já que estou na chuva, vou me molhar de uma vez. – sem pensar duas vezes, jogou algumas notas sobre a mesa e desaparatou também.

hr

Não, Pansy! – Draco estava agachado no chão de um apartamento, abraçado ao corpo inerte de Pansy Parkinson. – Por que você foi fazer isso? Por quê?

Draco? – Gina aparatou atrás dele. – Oh meu Deus! Ela fez mesmo?

Cicuta. Só pode ser. – ele apontou para um frasco preso na mão dela. – Não acredito que ela foi capaz.

Eu... Eu sinto muito, Malfoy, eu...

A culpa foi minha. – ele falou, sério. – Eu devia ter conversado com ela. Devia ter me explicado melhor.

Isso faria você voltar para ela? – Gina perguntou.

Não, mas...

Não há nada que você possa fazer para reverter a situação e, certamente, você não pode se sentir culpado por isso. Como você poderia imaginar que ela seria capaz disso, Malfoy?

Não interessa. Você leu o bilhete, não leu? Foi por minha causa, Weasley! – ele abraçou o corpo frio. – Foi por minha causa!

Oh... Eu... – ela estendeu a mão, pensando em confortá-lo, mas como? – Malfoy eu... Eu sinto muito mesmo... – falou. Colocou a mão no ombro dele, como um sinal de conforto. – Você não acha que deveríamos chamar os aurores, ou algum medibruxo...

Não. Vou avisar a família dela... Espera um pouco?!

Que foi? – Gina se espantou.

Como foi que você chegou aqui?

Feitiço localizador. – ela respondeu. – Você aparatou com tanta pressa, eu fiquei preocupada.

Eu aparatei na frente de todos aqueles trouxas, não foi?

Uhum...

Oh... – ele pegou Pansy no colo e a colocou deitada no sofá. – Ainda mais essa. Problemas com o Ministério.

Eles vão entender. Foi uma emergência. – Gina tentou.

Eu não deveria ter saído de perto dela. – Draco sentou-se no sofá, ao lado de Pansy, e acariciou o rosto dela. – Nunca vou me perdoar por isso.

Gina estava realmente surpresa com todo sentimento que Draco estava demonstrando ali. Nunca esperara ver uma cena daquelas. Acostumou-se a vê-lo desprezando qualquer um a seu redor, inclusive aqueles que chamava de amigos, e aquela cena mostrou que Draco Malfoy podia ter sentimentos. Escondidos profundamente, mas que poderiam ser trazidos à tona.

Penalizada, e sem saber como agir naquela situação, Gina se aproximou de Draco, pensando nas palavras certas para dizer.

Não fale assim, Draco... – ela agachou-se ao lado dele, pousando sua mão sobre a dele, para enfatizar sua sinceridade. - Draco olhou para ela, surpreso. – Hum... Malfoy, se preferir... – ela se corrigiu.

Tudo bem... – ele sorriu, comovido.

Conte comigo para o que precisar, ok? – ela ofereceu.

Obrigado, Wea... Gina. – sorriu.

De nada. – ela sorriu de volta, ainda segurando a mão dele.

N/A: Olá a todos. Aí está, finalmente, o segundo capítulo da fic. Peço a vcs q tenham alguma paciência pq estou tendo semanas mto cheias e estou meio sem tempo para escrever.

Gostaria de saber se entre os meus leitores há algum capista disposto a fazer uma capa para mim. Eu até acho bonitinhas as q eu faço, mas não sei trabalhar com efeitos e queria uma capa realmente legal. Se houver alguém aí interessado entre em contato, ok? Obrigada pela atenção e não deixem de comentar. Bjos e até o próximo capítulo.


	3. Será um começo?

Gina ficara muito impressionada com o que vira naquele fatídico fim de tarde. Sempre imaginara os alunos da Sonserina como pessoas frias e sem sentimentos fortes, mas a atitude de Pansy e o remorso que Draco mostrou a deixaram confusa, para não dizer, tocada.

Draco não aceitara sua ajuda para resolver toda a burocracia que envolvia a morte de uma pessoa. Assumira toda responsabilidade sozinho, dizendo ser o único culpado pela atitude que ela havia tomado. Gina apenas concordou, percebendo também que, talvez, ele preferisse ficar um pouco sozinho.

Curiosamente, a notícia não havia sido publicada no Profeta Diário ou nos jornais menores. Com certeza a família dela, se é que ela ainda tinha família, não quisera fazer alarde sobre o assunto. Mas a falta de notícias a estava deixando preocupada. Ela duvidava que Draco pudesse fazer "alguma besteira", mas também nunca havia imaginado vê-lo chorando sobre o corpo de alguém.

_"Talvez eu devesse mandar uma coruja para ele. Saber como ele está..." / - ela pensava, do escritório de sua clínica na Londres trouxa, batendo a ponta da caneta sobre a escrivaninha. - "Mas como eu vou mandar uma coruja daqui?" - ela olhou ao redor. - Quem mandou querer abraçar o mundo? - reclamou consigo mesma. - Se tivesse ficado apenas no Beco não teria esse problema._

_Decidida, Gina deixou seu escritório, avisou a recepcionista, foi para o Beco Diagonal e mandou do correio uma coruja para ele, ignorando o fato de estar se sentindo um pouco preocupada demais ._

_Enquanto esperava a resposta, foi para a Florean Fortescue tomar um sorvete. Para sua surpresa, não demorou nada para a mesma coruja despontar no horizonte com a resposta no bico._

_"QUE BOM RECEBER UMA CARTA SUA NUM MOMENTO TÃO DIFÍCIL. PANSY FOI ENTERRADA HÁ ALGUNS DIAS E EU TIVE MUITO TRABALHO PARA ABAFAR O CASO. ESTAVA MESMO PRECISANDO CONVERSAR COM ALGUÉM. QUE TAL TOMARMOS UM SORVETE NO BECO DIAGONAL? D.M."_

_Que coincidência! - ela sorriu. - Mandou a coruja de volta com a resposta e ficou esperando._

_Não demorou mais que dez minutos para Draco encontrá-la na sorveteria. - Oi. - Cumprimentou, sério. Parecia bastante abalado ainda._

_Oi. - Gina respondeu, um pouco sem graça agora. - Como... Como é que você está?_

_Hum... - ele sentou-se. - Vou levando. E você?_

_Eu vou bem... - falou. - Você não deu mais notícias... Eu fiquei preocupada. - ela tomou uma colherada de seu sorvete._

_Ficou preocupada mesmo? - ele chamou o garçom e fez seu pedido, com um sorriso incrédulo._

_Fiquei, ué! - ela respondeu, sem graça. - Foi uma cena bem chocante, quer dizer... Não sei como eu reagiria se alguém importante para mim tivesse morrido daquele jeito._

_Hum... Entendo... - ele pareceu "murchar" um pouco._

_Sua família devia fazer muito gosto no namoro de vocês, não?_

_Faziam sim... - ele respondeu, de cabeça baixa. - Teriam ficado felizes se eu tivesse feito dela a próxima sra Malfoy._

_Por que teriam? - Gina se espantou._

_Ah, você sabe. Meu pai morreu em Azkaban... - o sorvete dele chegou. - E mamãe não durou muito tempo mais._

_Sério?! - Gina se assustou. - Como eu nunca soube disso?_

_O Ministério não costuma se comover muito com a morte de ex-Comensais da Morte, sabe?_

_Hum... - ela se retraiu. - Sinto muito..._

_Tudo bem. Já faz tempo. - falou, tentando se mostrar indiferente._

_Então... Fora Pansy..._

_Não tenho mais ninguém. Vivo sozinho na mansão Malfoy. Só eu e os elfos. - falou._

_Deve ser solitário, não é? - ela se imaginou vivendo sozinha numa casa enorme._

_Às vezes é sim, mas então eu saio, arranjo algo para fazer. - ele disse, remexendo no sorvete, parecendo pensativo._

_Sei... - ela ficou calada._

_Não faça essa cara de pena, Weasley! Não gosto de causar pena nos outros! - ele falou, ofendido._

_Não é pena, Malfoy! - ela se defendeu. - É só que... Sei lá... É triste, não é? Viver assim, sozinho..._

_Não vou morrer por causa disso. - ele afirmou._

_Você continua tão seco e frio quanto antes, não é? - ela se irritou. - E eu que achei que você tivesse mudado! - ela tomou a última colherada de seu sorvete e resolveu que era hora de ir._

_Aonde você vai, Weasley?! - ele se espantou._

_Vou trabalhar! - ela respondeu. - Já vi que você está ótimo. - ela se levantou. - Tão auto-suficiente como sempre foi, não é?_

_Hei! - ele segurou a mão dela. - Foi você quem me chamou aqui, Weasley. Preferia que eu estivesse me debulhando em lágrimas e lamentando com você a morte da minha ex-namorada?! - ele se indignou. - Eu sabia que vocês Weasley eram esquisitos, mas nem tanto!_

_Esquisitos?! - ela soltou-se bruscamente. - Francamente, Malfoy! Passar bem! - jogou algumas moedas sobre a mesa, para pagar pelos sorvetes e virou-se para ir embora._

_Weasley! - ele levantou-se para segui-la. - Você não vai me deixar aqui falando sozinho, Weasley! - foi até ela e a segurou pelo braço, novamente._

_Me solta, Malfoy! Eu tenho mais o que fazer!_

_Oh, não me diga! - ele a soltou, mas não baixou o tom. - E, por acaso, eu não tenho? Passo meus dias em casa, solitário, sem fazer nada?_

_Você trabalha, por acaso? - ela perguntou. - Sempre foi um almofadinha, nasceu rico e sempre fez questão de jogar isso na cara de todos! Principalmente do meu irmão!_

_Não que eu precise... - ele falou mais contido. - Mas tenho uma sociedade com uma fábrica de vassouras, então tenho que administrar as finanças, sabe?_

_Grande trabalho! - Gina desdenhou. - Pois eu não posso apenas "administrar" meu dinheiro. Tenho que ganhá-lo também! Então, com licença! - ela deu meia volta, fazendo seu cabelo vermelho bater no rosto dele, e saiu andando._

_Ah droga! - ele bufou. - Ok, ok, Weasley! Desculpe-me! - ele falou, em alto e bom tom._

_Gina parou de supetão, mal acreditando no que ouvira. Virou-se para ele, sorrindo. - Estou começando a ficar assustada, Malfoy. É a segunda vez que você me pede desculpas!_

_Considere um privilégio que eu dispenso a poucos! - ele sorriu de volta, satisfeito por tê-la feito parar. - Já que nenhum dos dois tem horários para cumprir, que tal se começássemos de novo? - ele estendeu um braço, apontando a mesa onde estavam sentados minutos atrás._

_Acho que não é uma boa idéia, Malfoy. Já percebemos que não conseguimos ficar muito tempo juntos sem discutir, não é? - ela cruzou os braços, brigando consigo mesma para não ficar._

_Prometo não fazer nenhum comentário ácido! - ele levantou a mão direita._

_Nem falar mal da minha família? - ela perguntou, cedendo._

_O Potter não faz parte da família, faz?! - ele provocou._

_Tchau, Malfoy! - ela virou-se novamente._

_Ok, ok! - ele riu e seguiu os passos dela. - Vamos falar apenas de nós dois, ok? - parou na frente dela, impedindo sua passagem._

_Por que você quer tanto continuar conversando comigo? - ela perguntou, desconfiada._

_Foi você quem me chamou. - ele respondeu._

_Tem razão. Mas foi só para saber se você estava bem. Agora que já vi... - ela tentou desviar dele, mas ele não deixou._

_Todo mundo merece uma segunda chance, Gina . Não é esse o lema dos grifinórios? - ele tentou._

_Hum... Não, mas tudo bem, Malfoy ! - ela enfatizou. - Não tenho nada melhor para fazer mesmo! - ela deu de ombros e voltou para a mesa._

_Draco apenas riu, decidindo não responder, e a seguiu._

_Hum... Então seus pais não perderam nada com o fim da guerra? - ela começou._

_Ah, não! Perderam muita coisa, mas do que dizia respeito à herança do meu pai. A herança dos Black, parte da minha mãe, ficou intacta._

_Hum... Que bom, não é?_

_Ah é. - respondeu. - Não posso reclamar do meu estilo de vida... Quer mais um sorvete? - perguntou._

_Ah, não. Obrigada. - ela sorriu. Não tinha mais nenhuma idéia de como continuar o assunto._

_Draco, também sem ter o que dizer, resolveu improvisar: - Você jogava quadribol, não jogava?_

_É... Jogava, mas não há muito espaço para mulheres no quadribol profissional. - finalmente um assunto em que ela se sentia bem em falar._

_Aí resolveu estudar..._

_É. Hermione me deu a dica. Ela se especializou em poções, sabe? E inventou uma para tratamento de cabelos. Ela é sócia minoritária na minha clínica. - falou._

_Poção para cabelos... - Draco colocou uma mão no queixo, controlando-se. - Ela bem que precisava..._

_Humpf! - ela agarrou a bolsa, decidida a ir embora._

_Foi só um comentário! - Draco tratou de se explicar. - Ela precisava mesmo! Aposto que usou a poção em si mesma, não usou?!_

_Você é muito maldoso, Malfoy! - ela reclamou._

_Me fale mais de você. - ele pediu. - Prometo não fazer nenhum comentário._

_É sua última chance! - ela sentou-se, novamente. - Hum... Sei lá... O que mais você quer saber?_

_Hum... - ele parou para pensar. - Por que alguém como você está sozinha?_

_Gina ficou, ligeiramente, vermelha. - Alguém como eu? Como assim?_

_Bom... - ele mostrou-se incomodado, mas continuou. - Hum... Você é bonita, inteligente... - ela ficou mais sem graça. - E agora é rica..._

_Hum... - ela suspirou. - Parece que isso não é o suficiente..._

_Não consigo enxergar por que. - afirmou, mais sério. - Se eu não tivesse crescido achando que o dinheiro e o sangue eram o mais importante, certamente teria me interessado por você na época da escola._

_Gina se surpreendeu com a fala dele, e ficou ainda mais corada._

_A escola toda sabia que você era caidinha pelo Potter..._

_Inclusive você! - ela lembrou-se do episódio do Dia dos Namorados._

_Inclusive eu! - ele riu, lembrando-se também. - E confesso que nunca entendi porque ele demorou tanto para ficar com você!_

_Desse jeito vou achar que você andava reparando em mim, Malfoy?_

_Como eu posso responder isso sem parecer grosso? - ele ficou pensativo._

_Hum... - ela se inclinou um pouco sobre a mesa. - Olhar não tira pedaço, não é? - ele se surpreendeu._

_Eu diria que sim... - ele admitiu._

_Homens! - ela riu. - Vocês são todos iguais mesmo!_

_É o instinto! - ele debochou._

_Hum... - ela girou os olhos._

_Por que não deu certo, então? Você e o Potter?_

_Ela olhou o relógio. - Hum... Sabe? Eu já tenho que voltar. Abandonei meu posto no meio do expediente. Só queria saber como você estava. - ela sorriu, simpática._

_Eu agradeço seu interesse. - ele sorriu de volta, percebendo que estava pisando em terreno perigoso._

_Bom... Então tchau. - ela levantou-se para se despedir._

_Foi bom te ver..._

_Hum... O começo não foi muito bom, mas depois... - ela sorriu, ele também._

_Posso te chamar de Gina? Daqui para frente? - tentou._

_Ela pensou antes de responder: - Pode. Vou tentar me acostumar com isso._

_Ótimo. - ele sorriu de novo. - Então espero que você me chame de Draco, pode ser?_

_Nada mais justo._

_Ótimo..._

_Então tchau... De novo... - ela estendeu a mão para ele, se sentindo uma tonta._

_Tchau. - ele retribuiu o gesto, sem desviar o olhar do dela. - Foi bem te ver..._

_Você já disse isso. - ela respondeu, rindo como boba._

_Sinal de que foi bom mesmo! - ele retrucou. - E vou querer te ver de novo qualquer dia desses._

_Você sabe onde me encontrar, não sabe?_

_Sei sim. - sorriu._

_Legal. Eu... Vou indo então... - ela tentou soltar a mão dele._

_Até qualquer dia. - ele não a soltou, e ainda a puxou em sua direção e beijou-lhe o rosto._

_Gina mal conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa. Correspondeu aos dois beijos formais no rosto e aparatou, antes que o rubor que tomava conta de sua face ficasse muito evidente. Draco sorriu do jeitinho dela e, em seguida, aparatou também._

_Ah Weasley... - alguém sussurrou da sombra feita por um muro alto. - Aproveite bastante... Enquanto pode..._

_Gina nem ao menos prestava atenção para onde sua apressada aparatação a havia levado. Quando desaparatou em frente a uma de suas clínicas não parou para pensar, apenas se deixou levar por suas pernas. Cumprimentava os que passavam por ela, automaticamente, desviava dos funcionários da limpeza, mas nem notava o que fazia. Foi Lia quem a tirou de sua distração._

_Gina?! - ela parou a amiga no corredor, completamente confusa._

_Oh! Lia? Tudo bem? - Gina a cumprimentou, sorridente._

_Tudo... - Lia achou estranho. - O que faz aqui?_

_Como assim, o que faço aqui? - Gina riu. - Eu trabalho aqui!_

_Hoje não! - Lia respondeu. - Hoje você trabalha na filial trouxa, esqueceu?_

_Putz! - Gina bateu com a mão na testa. - Onde eu estava com a cabeça, não é mesmo? - sorriu, encabulada._

_Pois é... - Lia sorriu. - Mas já que você está aqui, tem um pepino para você resolver!_

_Ah, não... - Gina seguiu Lia até seu escritório. Sentou em sua cadeira, respirou fundo e se pôs a ouvir._

_Ainda não conseguimos preencher a vaga do técnico em poções, Gi. - Lia sentou-se também. - E estamos perdendo muito dinheiro comprando as poções de terceiros._

_É, eu sei. Vi os últimos balanços... Mas e a minha cunhada? Você falou com ela?_

_Falei, mas ela disse que está estudando uma outra proposta..._

_Ah, não! A Mi não pode fazer isso comigo! Ela também tem ações aqui! - Gina se preocupou._

_Eu sei... O fato é que temos que preencher essa vaga o quanto antes, ou vamos ter que aumentar os preços dos tratamentos e isso não vai ser bom! - Lia aconselhou._

_Puxa vida! - Gina bufou. - Meus dias nunca conseguem ser inteiramente bons, não é? Sempre há um alto e um baixo! Isso cansa, sabia?! - ela passou a mão em sua bolsa e resolveu sair._

_Já vai? - Lia levantou-se, surpresa._

_Já! Na verdade nem era para eu estar aqui, não?_

_É, mas..._

_Eu vou para casa, pensar no caso. Tenho alguns currículos antigos em casa, de quando estávamos começando. Quem sabe não acho alguém?_

_Tomara! - Lia se despediu da amiga com dois beijos no rosto. - Até amanhã._

_Até._

_Nem mesmo o novo problema em sua clínica fez Gina parar de pensar em seu encontro com Draco. Ela não conseguia parar de pensar em motivos para ele estar sendo minimamente gentil com ela. Não queria admitir que pudesse, realmente, ser o começo de um interesse por ela. Muito menos pensaria na possibilidade de ela mesma estar se interessando por ele._

_Embalada por uma música calma, Gina chegou em casa, passou direto pelo bruxo que fazia a segurança da casa, estacionou de qualquer jeito e entrou, distraída, apenas para levar um grande susto com a sobrinha._

_Tia Gi! - a garotinha gritou, correndo na direção dela._

_Rose?! - Gina teve que ser rápida para pegar a menina no colo. - Meu Deus! - ela sorriu, abraçando carinhosamente a menina. - O que faz aqui?!_

_Viemos te ver! - ela respondeu._

_Pois é! - Hermione apareceu, vinda da sala, acompanhada pela sra Weasley e por Luna Lovegood. - Parece que esse é o único modo da minha filha ver a madrinha dela, não é?_

_Mione?! - ela se surpreendeu mais uma vez. - Luna! - então quase caiu para trás._

_Oi! - Luna cumprimentou-a de longe, com seu olhar disperso._

_Agora estou realmente surpresa! - Gina cumprimentou Hermione, mas dispensou sua atenção mesmo para Luna. A amiga que ela não via há tanto tempo. - O que você está fazendo aqui?!_

_Vim a pedido do Harry. - ela falou, vaga, enquanto abraçava Gina. - Ele me chamou, então eu vim._

_Hum... - Gina desconfiou. - E para que ele te chamou?_

_Luna apenas balançou os ombros._

_Vamos para a sala, meninas, assim poderemos conversar melhor. - a sra Weasley sugeriu._

_Enquanto se acomodavam, Jane, a empregada, servia, a contra gosto, as quatro mulheres na sala de estar. Rose preferiu se lambuzar com sapos de chocolate ao invés de acompanhá-las no chá com torradas._

_Então o que te trouxe a Londres? Apenas o chamado do Harry? - Gina insistiu._

_Já estava pensando em voltar, sabe? - Luna respondeu. - Minha busca pelos zonzóbulos não surtiu efeito, então me cansei._

_É claro que a senhora não ia achar nenhum, tia Lu! - Rose se intrometeu. - Zonzóbulos não existem! - ela riu._

_É claro que existem! - Luna defendeu. - Mas os hábitos deles ainda são desconhecidos, por isso é difícil saber por onde procurar._

_Mas a mamãe falou que eles não exis..._

_Rose! - Hermione interveio. - Coma seus chocolates, querida... - ela sorriu._

_Você continua descrente, não é, Hermione. - Luna comentou. - Aposto como continua não lendo o Pasquim._

_Me desculpe, Luna... - Hermione ficou sem graça. - Mas é que só tenho tido tempo para os artigos de poções mesmo..._

_Hum... - Luna não fez caso. - E você, Gina? Soube que suas clínicas estavam indo bem, mas não imaginei que fosse tanto! - ela sorriu, olhando admirada para a decoração do espaço que ocupavam. - Mas sempre imaginei que sua casa fosse um pouco mais... Bruxa..._

_Sei o que quer dizer, mas sempre admirei o estilo de vida trouxa e, tenho que admitir, algumas das invenções deles são incríveis! - ela sorriu. - Além disso, papai insistiu muito para que eu comprasse algumas coisas que temos aqui, principalmente celulares._

_Hum... E como vai o sr Weasley? - perguntou._

_Humpf! - a sra Weasley fez. - Vai bem! Fuçando na maioria das coisas que Gina compra! Já pedi para ela não comprar mais, mas não adianta! Nenhum dos dois me ouve!_

_Oras, mamãe! Deixe-o se divertir! - Gina sorriu._

_Onde está o vovô?! - Rose perguntou, então._

_Na garagem, querida. Mexendo nas tralhas dele. - a avó falou, descontente._

_Eu vou lá! - ela se levantou num pulo e correu para fora._

_Lave as mãos primeiro! - Hermione gritou. - Estão cheias de chocolate! - mas ela não chegou a ver se a menina a havia obedecido._

_Hum... Você chegou cedo hoje, Gina. O que houve? - a sra Weasley perguntou._

_Nada de mais... - disse apenas. - Fui até a clínica e Lia me disse que estamos tendo prejuízo sem um técnico em poções... - preocupou-se._

_Lia? Mas hoje você não trabalhava na clínica trouxa? - Molly perguntou._

_Hum? - Gina tentou ganhar tempo. - É, mas... Dei uma passadinha lá, sabe?_

_Lia entrou em contato comigo, Gina. Sinto muito não poder te ajudar. - Hermione comentou._

_Só espero que você não vá para a concorrência! - ela pediu._

_Não. - Hermione sorriu. - Na verdade, a proposta que estou estudando é sobre dar aulas em Hogwarts!_

_Jura! - Gina sorriu, então. - Não me diga!_

_Só estou preocupada em deixar Rose sozinha..._

_Oh, querida! O Rony pode ficar com ela, não?_

_Hum... Não sei se ele saberia cuidar de uma criança, sra Weasley._

_Se for o caso ela pode ficar aqui, então! - Gina completou._

_Não quero incomodar, Gi..._

_Como se fosse algum incômodo ficar com minha netinha em casa o dia inteiro! - Molly sorriu. - Já te disse que essa casa é muito silenciosa. Sou acostumada com a casa cheia de crianças, querida, mas Gina parece que não está pensando em me dar netos... - ela olhou para Gina, de esguelha. - E você e o Rony..._

_Mas a senhora tem outros netos, sra Weasley... - Hermione se defendeu._

_É, mas eu queria mais netos! Queria poder encher a casa de vez em quando, como eu fazia antigamente. Mas essa casa anda tão triste... - ela olhou para Gina novamente._

_Mãe... - Gina reclamou._

_Mas é verdade, querida... Você..._

_Voltando ao assunto do técnico... - Hermione as interrompeu. Gina agradeceu. - Eu aproveitei que Luna estava de volta para fazer a proposta para ela. - ela continuou. - Luna foi minha aprendiz antes de sair para caçar zonzóbulos! - ela revirou os olhos._

_Sério, Luna? Eu não sabia que você fazia poções. - Gina se empolgou._

_Pois é... Eu faço. - ela respondeu, indiferente. - Mamãe tinha um laboratório em casa e eu comecei a me interessar pelo assunto. Aí resolvi me especializar, mas os seres exóticos ainda me entusiasmam mais._

_Mas você está precisando de emprego, não está? - Hermione insistiu, certa de que a carreira de caçadora de zonzóbulos não daria futuro. - E Gina precisa de uma funcionária com a sua capacitação!_

_É... Eu gastei boa parte da herança da minha mãe nessas viagens que fiz..._

_Puxa, Luna! Seria ótimo se você aceitasse trabalhar comigo! - Gina pediu._

_É... - Luna sorriu. - Acho que pode ser bom mesmo. Quando eu começo?_

_Amanhã mesmo, se puder!_

_Eu posso! Papai vai gostar de saber disso, mas não vou abrir mão das minhas pesquisas!_

_Desde que você faça poções! - Gina se alegrou. As duas firmaram acordo apertando-se as mãos. - Vou mandar uma coruja para Lia agora mesmo!_

N/A: Demorou, mas finalmente saiu. Peço desculpas a todos pela demora, mas é que estou numa crise de criatividade! A história não está fluindo como nas outras fics que já escrevi. Em todo caso, peço que tenham paciência, e que continuem comentando, por favor. Até os próximos capítulos...


	4. Um ótimo lugar para leituras

Os dias pareciam passar bem mais lentos para Gina, ultimamente. Principalmente quando ela marcava encontros com Draco, o que havia se tornado freqüente. O humor dela andava bem melhor também. Seu rosto parecia mais iluminado e as sombras do fim do namoro com Harry pareciam estar sumindo. Ninguém na casa sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo, mas Molly Weasley, estava desconfiada.

Bom dia! – Gina cumprimentou o pai, que já estava à mesa para o café, folheando um exemplar do Profeta Diário.

Oh! Bom dia, querida! – ele respondeu. – Dormiu bem?

Como uma pedra! – ela respondeu, sentando-se ao lado dele, depois de receber um beijo na testa.

Oh, Gina, querida! Bom dia! – Molly entrou na sala com uma bandeja nas mãos.

Bom dia, mamãe. – ela respondeu. – O que está fazendo?

Pondo a mesa, oras! – a mãe respondeu.

Mas mãe! – Gina protestou. – Deixe que os empregados façam isso! – sorriu.

Eu já falei isso, querida, mas... – Arthur falou.

Vocês têm que entender que esses empregados seriam muito úteis anos atrás, quando eu tinha sete filhos para cuidar, mas agora... – ela sentou do outro lado da mesa para comer. – Acho que devíamos ter trazido para cá o vampiro do quarto de Rony. Ele, pelo menos, me dava algum trabalho!

Só a senhora mesmo! – Gina sorriu. – Bem que Fred falou que é difícil agradá-la.

Eu não estou reclamando, estou?

Oh! Não acredito! – Arthur mudou o assunto.

Que foi, papai? – Gina perguntou, servindo-se.

Já é a terceira essa semana! Mais uma senhora teve suas jóias roubadas por um desses garotões... – ele ficou encabulado. – Hum... Vocês sabem, não é?

Não me diga! – Molly exclamou.

Eu contei para vocês sobre Miss Hammilton, não contei? – Gina perguntou. – A coitada estava arrasada, mas disse que o cara não lhe roubou as mais caras...

Menos mal... – Molly opinou. – Elas dizem o nome dele, querido? – perguntou.

Para cada uma ele dava um nome diferente... – ele lia. – Ficava alguns meses e depois desaparecia com a burra cheia! – exclamou. – Não sei por que essas senhoras dão trela para esses rapazes. Será que não desconfiam? – ele dobrou o jornal e aceitou a xícara de chá que sua mulher oferecia.

Elas são solitárias, papai... Coitadas...

Humpf!

E você, querida?! Não vai trabalhar hoje? – o assunto mudou mais uma vez, não sem causar susto em Gina.

Resolvi me dar uma folga! – ela respondeu, mais tranqüila por não ter sido encaixada no grupo das solitárias. – Acho que estava trabalhando demais. Agora com a Luna por lá as coisas estão mais tranqüilas.

Que bom... – Molly sorriu.

Luna é uma ótima moça, mas tem certeza que é de confiança, querida? – Arthur interveio. – Quer dizer... Ela e o pai são um pouco... Como eu diria...

Excêntricos? – Gina sorriu.

É... – Arthur concordou.

Mas são gente boa, pai. E Luna é muito série no que diz respeito ao trabalho, não se preocupe. – ela passou geléia numa torrada. – Eu estava precisando me dar um descanso. Precisando me cuidar um pouco. Olhe só esse cabelo! – ela pegou uma mecha e olhou as pontas. – Ressecados, sem brilho e com pontas duplas! – balançou a cabeça, descontente. – E minhas unhas então? Nem sei há quanto tempo não as faço!

E olha que você é dona de clínica de estética, hein? – Arthur brincou.

Hum... E toda essa vontade de se arrumar... – Molly a olhou, desconfiada. – Tem algum motivo?

Oras... – ela ficou encabulada. – Claro que tem! Não é bom para os negócios que a dona da clínica seja uma baranga, não é?

Hum... Você me entendeu, mocinha! – Molly insistiu.

Mas eu não! – Arthur as olhava, confuso. – Do que vocês estão falando?

Ora, Arthur!

Oh! Já entendi! Você está namorando, filha? Nós o conhecemos? É um bom rapaz? De família?

Hei, hei, hei! Vão com calma! – Gina pediu. – Eu não estou namorando ninguém.

Mas está saindo com alguém, não está? Está sim! – Molly insistiu. – Bem que eu estava desconfiando! Que bom, querida! Você precisa trazê-lo aqui para que o conheçamos!

Mais devagar, pessoal. Não é nada sério ainda...

Ainda? Isso é um bom sinal! – Arthur falou.

Eu não quero apressar as coisas, entendem... Mesmo porque... Não sei o que vocês vão achar dele... – ela falou, insegura.

Sinceramente, Gina? – Molly perguntou. – Desde que você esteja feliz, minha filha, não vou interferir na sua relação com esse rapaz misterioso. Você já está bem grandinha para saber o que faz, não é?

Obrigada pela confiança, mãe. – ela sorriu. – Mas como eu disse, quero ir com muita calma.

Você está certa, querida. – Arthur concordou. – Vá com calma...

i "Não acredito que ela está namorando!" /i– Jane pensava, inconformada, escondida atrás da porta. – i "Já não basta ter tudo que quer? Ainda consegue um homem?!" /i – ela deu um murro, silencioso na porta. – i "Humpf! É claro que consegue! Ela é rica, é bonita! Se eu tivesse todo esse dinheiro também teria um monte de homens aos meus pés!" /i – ela olhava a família com raiva. – i "Se ela me pagasse um pouco melhor, eu também poderia me tratar numa dessas clínicas caras, não a dela, lógico!" /i– desdenhou. – i "Mas não se pode ter tudo! Um dia sua maré de sorte vai acabar, Ginevra Weasley! Um dia vai! Porque não é justo que você tenha tudo e eu não tenha nada!" /i – sorriu, maliciosa, e voltou para a cozinha.

hr

Oh! – Luna sorriu, avoada, ao topar com Gina na clínica. – Achei que você não trabalharia hoje. – falou.

Oi Luna! – Gina deu dois beijos no rosto da amiga. – Não vim trabalhar. Hoje vou bancar a cliente!

Hum... – Luna a olhou, desconfiada. – Por que?

Ora, por que?! Tem sempre que ter um motivo para tudo? – ela disfarçou.

Tem. – Luna concluiu, calmamente.

Ok! Eu preciso contar para alguém! – ela puxou Luna pela mão e a arrastou até o salão, onde uma funcionária a esperava para cuidar dos cabelos. – Eu estou saindo com uma pessoa!

Oh! Não me diga! – Luna sentou-se em frente a ela e começou a escutar.

Você não vai adivinhar quem é?

E quem mais seria?! Draco Malfoy!

O quê?! – Gina deu um pulo da cadeira, e a água que saía da varinha da cabeleireira respingou nelas. – Como você sabia?!

Draco Malfoy?! Eu só estava brincando. Você está saindo com Draco Malfoy?! – Luna arregalou os olhos mais ainda.

Estou... – Gina ficou vermelha e voltou a deitar-se para a bruxa terminar o tratamento.

Mas Gina...

Eu sei, eu sei... – Gina suspirou. – Começou completamente por acaso... Eu fiquei relutante no começo, afinal...

Não precisa nem falar. É Draco Malfoy, não? – ela pegou uma lixa sobre a mesa da manicura e começou a lixar as unhas.

Pois é! – Gina concordou. – Mas ele está tão mudado, Luna... Ainda fico meio insegura com tudo isso, mas tenho que assumir que estou contente, sabe?

Se você se sente bem com ele, Gina, vá em frente! – Luna sorriu. – Sou da opinião de que todos podem mudar um dia. Todos merecem uma segunda chance, não é?

É, mas...

Vai fundo! O que você tem a perder?

É né... – Gina ficou pensativa.

Ele beija bem? – Luna perguntou, então.

O quê? – Gina se assustou.

Você me ouviu! – Luna repetiu, meio envergonhada. – Sempre tive essa curiosidade. Eu nunca fiquei com um cara loiro, e eu li que os loiros são os que beijam melhor!

Onde você leu isso?! – Gina começou a rir, já imaginando a reposta.

No Pasquim, oras! Beija ou não beija?!

Não vou comentar isso com você, Luna!

Por que não?

Esquece!

Humpf... Que ingrata! – Luna fechou a cara. – Você vai sair com ele hoje?

Hum... Vou.

Por isso a produção?

Não estou me produzindo para ele! – ela se defendeu.

Não te vejo se arrumar assim desde a época do Har... Oh, desculpe... – ela se calou.

Hum... Tudo bem. – Gina respondeu, notando que aquela lembrança não a incomodava tanto quanto antes. – E por falar em Harry, o que ele queria com você, afinal?

Ainda não sei. Ele está com problemas no Ministério, por causa desse cara que tem roubado jóias de senhoras sozinhas. Mas disse que assim que tiver um tempo conversamos. Ele disse que é um assunto delicado.

Nossa... O que será? – Gina questionou.

Quem sabe... – Luna respondeu, vaga.

Você não está curiosa? – Gina se agitou.

Para quê? Um dia eu fico sabendo o que é... – ela respondeu, calma.

Gina balançou a cabeça, inconformada, mas sabia que Luna era assim mesmo. Então resolveu apenas relaxar, e aproveitar a tarde no salão. Horas depois, sentindo-se completamente bem disposta, ela deixava o salão, quando encontrou Lia.

Gina! – ela chamou. – Tudo bem? Nem nos falamos hoje.

Oi Lia! – Gina respondeu, apressada. – Desculpe, mas agora não tenho tempo. Estou atrasada.

Como assim, atrasada?! Te vi batendo papo com a nova funcionária o dia todo e não vai ter tempo para sua amiga aqui? – ela perguntou, tentando disfarçar o incômodo.

Desculpe, Lia, mas não dá mesmo!

Mas aonde você vai com tanta pressa, mulher? – ela insistiu, disposta a travar uma conversa com Gina.

Hum... Nada de mais! – Gina disfarçou. – Conversamos depois, ok? – voltou e deu um beijo na amiga, notando a decepção no rosto dela.

Ok! – Lia falou, desgostosa, mas sorrindo. – Amanhã vou querer saber de tudo, hein? Como nos velhos tempos!

Claro! – Gina falou, já atravessando a porta da saída. – Beijo!

Humpf! – Lia cruzou os braços e ficou observando Gina entrar em seu Porshe vermelho. – Aonde ela vai com tanta pressa? – perguntou-se, de cara feia.

Até amanhã, meninas! – Luna passou por ela, quase tão apressada quanto Gina.

Hei, Lovegood! – Lia a chamou.

Sim? – Luna parou, com os olhos levemente arregalados.

Eu te vi conversando com a Gina hoje... – ela se aproximou, séria. – Vocês se conhecem há muito tempo, não?

Desde o colégio! – Luna respondeu, com um sorriso no rosto. – Gina foi minha única amiga por um bom tempo.

Hum... – Lia sentiu uma fisgada estranha. – Não diga... Você sabe para onde ela vai com tanta pressa? – sondou.

Sei sim! Ela vai se encontrar com Draco Malfoy. Um rapaz que estudou conosco lá em Hogwarts. Ele não é um cara muito legal, mas...

Sei, sei, sei! – ela a interrompeu, impaciente. – Ela me contou essa parte, só não me disse que estava se encontrando com ele. – ela voltou e mirou, desdenhosa, a porta por onde Gina tinha saído.

Bom... – Luna falou. – Até amanhã então! – sorriu.

Humpf! – Lia simplesmente deu as costas para ela, e encaminhou-se para sua sala, revoltada. – Quando ela precisou de alguém para se reerguer aqui estava eu, enquanto essa outra corria atrás de animais que não existem! Agora que ela superou o pé na bunda a melhor amiga é essa Luna?! – ela bateu a porta do escritório, possessa. - Ela não pode fazer isso comigo! – sentou-se atrás de sua escrivaninha e pegou um bloquinho de notas. - Não pode! – e começou a amassá-lo. – Eu sou a melhor amiga dela, e ela não vai me trocar por outra! Nem pensar!

hr

Gina dirigiu para casa, ansiosa. Passou direito, sem falar com ninguém. Não queria se atrasar. Trancou-se em seu quarto, tomou um banho demorado, usando todos os tipos de sais de banho que ela mesma inventara. Passou um creme hidratante pelo corpo, morango com champanhe, escolheu a dedo uma lingerie provocante, não que pretendesse mostrá-la para alguém, mas porque sentira vontade.

Ficou em dúvida se usava o pretinho básico, justo e curto, ou o rosa bebê, na altura dos joelhos, saia soltinha, mas com um belo decote. Preferiu o rosa, mais discreto, mais parecido com ela mesma. Maquiagem leve, perfume suave, e estava pronta. Partiu para o restaurante em que havia combinado se encontrar com ele e ficou esperando.

E esperou mais do que desejava. Draco estava atrasado, para variar. Mas ela não se importava. Sabia que ele era ocupado. Ela, apesar de, agora, ter tanto dinheiro quanto ele, contratara pessoas para administrá-lo, não tendo a menor paciência para números. Mas sabia que ele não confiaria tal tarefa a mais ninguém. O faria ele mesmo, zeloso de seus bens.

Já estava no seu segundo copo de suco de uva, temendo ter levado um bolo, pensando em todo o tempo que havia perdido se arrumando, imaginando uma dezena de impropérios para falar para ele quando o encontrasse novamente.

Homens! – bufou.

Desculpe o atraso. – Draco a surpreendeu, com um botão de rosa vermelho em suas mãos, e aquele sorriso que a fazia esquecer de tudo que havia pensado até então.

Tudo bem. – ela respondeu com um sorriso bobo, aceitando a rosa que ele lhe oferecia. – Também me atrasei.

Você está magnífica hoje! – ele falou, como se não a tivesse ouvido.

Ela sorriu, encabulada. – Só hoje? – brincou.

Hoje mais do que nos outros dias. – ele respondeu.

Obrigada. – ela desviou o olhar, tímida.

Draco sorriu. Não conseguia parar de sorrir quando conseguia deixá-la encabulada. – Já pediu?

Não. – ela se concentrou. – Apenas um suco para não ficar a seco.

Suco? Por que não pedimos um champanhe ou algo assim?

Eu estou de carro. – ela respondeu, achando graça da careta que ele fez.

Aquela coisa que quase me matou?

Você esteve longe de morrer aquele dia, Draco! – ela respondeu. – Mas é aquele sim!

Hum... Para o bem de quem atravessar desavisado, acho melhor você ficar apenas no suco mesmo. – debochou. – Posso fazer o pedido para nós?

Por favor. – ela respondeu, ignorando a gracinha.

Draco chamou o garçom e pediu o prato mais caro do cardápio. Aceitou o champanhe que lhe ofereciam e, enquanto esperavam, aproveitou para admirar Gina e, lógico, deixá-la um pouco encabulada.

Hum... – ela começou, um pouco sem graça com o modo como ele a olhava. – Como foi seu dia hoje?

Meu dia? – ele sorriu, percebendo as maçãs do rosto dela ficarem mais rosadas diante da insistência de seu olhar. – Hum... O mesmo de sempre. Um monte de reuniões que não me deixaram nem um centavo mais rico, apenas mais estressado. – ele tomou um gole de sua bebida.

Por isso eu contratei gente para fazer isso por mim. Estresse dá ruga, sabia? – ela também sorveu um pouco de seu suco.

Você não tem que se preocupar com rugas, acredite. – ele elogiou.

Por enquanto, pelo menos. – ela respondeu.

Por que logo uma clínica de beleza? – ele perguntou, curioso. O pedido deles havia chegado.

Hum... Não sei. – ela falou, vaga, esperando que os garçons se fossem. – Acho que sempre levei jeito para a coisa. Acho que por ser a única filha entre seis irmãos, sempre fui muito paparicada. Mamãe gostava de me encher de "enfeites" e acabei me tornando vaidosa. – ela sorriu. – As meninas que dividiam quarto comigo sempre me pediam para maquiá-las quando íamos para Hogsmeade ou quando havia baile.

Vocês se maquiavam para ir a Hogsmeade? – ele não controlou o riso.

Eu sempre me maquiava na escola, coisa leve, mas me maquiava. – ela respondeu, indiferente.

Para chamar atenção do Potter? – ele provocou.

Sim! – Gina o surpreendeu com essa resposta. – Pelo menos no começo. Mas acabou servindo para atrair outros olhares, não o dele.

Hum... – ele se incomodou por não ter conseguido tirá-la do sério. – Mas vocês namoraram, não é?

Namoramos. Mas nós temos mesmo que falar do Harry? Você ia achar divertido se eu ficasse te perguntando sobre a Pansy? – ela alfinetou.

Hum... Não. Vamos mudar de assunto então, antes que comecemos a discutir. – ele sugeriu.

Obrigada. – ela disse apenas, concentrando-se em sua comida.

Hum... – ele tentou voltar a uma conversa. – Então você resolveu se especializar naquilo que gostava, sem saber se daria algum lucro.

Oh, sim. Nunca tive grandes ambições. – ela respondeu contente por terem voltado ao assunto inicial. – Vi que levava jeito para isso e resolvi apostar. Como meus irmãos estavam se saindo bem com a loja de logros, eles me ajudaram a começar.

Sei... – ele observava cada movimento dela. – Então deve ser bom ter irmãos, pelo menos nessas horas.

Você é filho único, não é? Não se sentia sozinho?

Às vezes. – ele respondeu, vago. – Mas às vezes era bom também. Eu nunca tive que dividir nada com ninguém, nem a atenção dos meus pais. Era tudo meu.

Não sei como viveria sem meus irmãos. – ela se viu falando, e sorrindo. – Às vezes eles realmente me irritavam, principalmente o Rony, mas hoje vejo que aprendi muito com eles.

Todos os meus amigos eram filhos únicos. Era estranho ver tantas pessoas da mesma família lá na escola. – ele observou.

Por isso você vivia nos enchendo a paciência? – ela perguntou.

Ele sorriu, cínico. – Eu enchia vocês porque gostava mesmo.

Uhum! E aí corria para trás de seus amigos grandalhões, não é? – ela provocou.

Eles tinham os músculos, precisavam do cérebro! – ele respondeu, sem criar caso.

Gina se viu divagando sobre a afirmação dele, imaginando se ele era todo cérebro e nada de músculos. Não era o que parecia, apesar das roupas pesadas que ele costumava usar. Ela sentiu o rosto esquentar quando notou que estava olhando para o peito dele, como se quisesse desenvolver uma visão de raio-x, então resolveu disfarçar de algum modo.

Ótima a comida daqui, não? – ela falou.

Deliciosa! – ele concordou, embora com certa malícia na voz.

A noite dos dois se estendeu por horas de conversa fiada, costurada com algumas provocações e regada a champanhe, e suco. Foi uma noite agradável, como há muito Gina não tinha e que ela não queria acabasse tão cedo.

Ao fim do jantar Gina sentia como se nunca tivesse tido problemas com Draco durante sua juventude. Conseguiram manter uma conversa cordial e trivial por um bom tempo, até sentirem-se completamente relaxados na presença um do outro. Até sentirem-se à vontade para rirem alto e deixar a etiqueta de lado para apoiar os cotovelos sobre a mesa. Até o toque ocasional de suas pernas por baixo da toalha se tornar proposital, e até o toque de suas mãos entre as taças se tornar uma carícia contínua.

Acho que está ficando tarde... – Gina falou da boca para fora, disposta a continuar na companhia dele pela noite adentro.

Você ainda tem hora para chegar em casa, Gina? – ele intensificou o carinho na mão dela, provocativo.

Hum... Não. – ela fechou os olhos por um segundo. – Mas eu tenho que trabalhar amanhã.

Péssima desculpa! – ele sorriu, enlaçando os dedos dela com os seus. – Você é a dona. Não vai perder o emprego se atrasar.

O restaurante vai fechar. – ela tentou, então.

Hum... – ele pensou. – Contra isso eu não tenho argumentos. – lamentou. – Vamos para outro lugar então. – ele soltou a mão dela apenas para chamar um garçom e pedir a conta.

É sério, Draco. – ela avisou. – Eu tenho mesmo que ir. Nós podemos nos encontrar outro dia, mais cedo.

Aí podemos ficar mais tempo juntos? – ele insistiu.

Ela não pode deixar de sorrir. – Se você quiser...

O garçom chegou e Draco pagou a conta, sem nem olhar quanto tinha realmente deixado de gorjeta.

Eu vou querer. – ele se levantou e afastou a cadeira dela, dispensando o garçom que o faria.

O carro de Gina era o único na rua, já que a maioria dos clientes daquele restaurante eram bruxos e aparatavam de lá para suas casas ou onde quer que fossem. Draco a acompanhou até ele e não pode deixar de apreciar a máquina. Era um modelo impressionante, até mesmo para ele que não entendia nada de carros.

Tem certeza que vai ficar bem indo para casa sozinha? – ele perguntou. – Você passa por bairros trouxas. Não é perigoso?

Não há essa hora. – ela respondeu, agradecida pela preocupação dele. – As ruas estão vazias e meu pai instalou um botão de invisibilidade nele. Posso passar despercebida pelos meliantes.

Hum... – ele colocou as mãos no bolso e ficou mirando o carro, pensando em mais alguma desculpa para estender um pouco mais aquele encontro.

Tem certeza que não quer uma carona? – ela ofereceu, sorridente.

Hum... – ele a olhou, desconfiado, mas finalmente conseguindo uma maneira de passar mais um tempo com ela. – Quero.

Quer? – ela se espantou.

Não era para aceitar? – ele perguntou.

Era. – ela respondeu. – Eu só não esperava que você aceitasse!

Draco entrou no carro e teve que se render ao conforto que ele proporcionava. Era mais demorado que, simplesmente, aparatar, mas se ele queria alguns minutos a mais com Gina, então aquele era o método perfeito.

A mansão Malfoy não era muito longe dali. Em pouco mais de quinze minutos Gina se viu estacionando em frente a um grande portão alto e suntuoso, ladeado por muros tão altos quanto.

Pelo portão mesmo ela pode ver a grande extensão do jardim que levava até a porta de entrada da casa. Esta, ampla e de uma madeira escura e elegante, adornava paredes escuras, juntamente com um sem número de janelas largas e brancas.

Mas é... – Gina olhou, boquiaberta. – Enorme!

Draco sorriu, satisfeito com a impressão que causara. – Parece bem maior por dentro. – ele se inclinou um pouco sobre ela, tentando ter a mesma visão que ela da janela do motorista.

Hum... Já está entregue. – ela disse timidamente, diante daquela proximidade.

Não quer entrar um pouco? Conhecer a casa? – ele perguntou, voltando à posição normal, afastado dela.

Acho melhor não...

Dez minutos apenas. – ele insistiu. – Dez minutos e você fica livre de mim... Por hoje! – ele sorriu.

E ela não podia resistir ao sorriso dele, mas também não podia mostrar que estava completamente em suas mãos. Seu orgulho não permitiria isso: - Está querendo exibir sua mansão para mim, Draco? – ela perguntou, provocativa.

Não posso mais. – ele respondeu. – Agora você também tem uma mansão, não é?

Mas não é tão grande quanto a sua. – ela olhou para fora da janela. Sua bela casa devia ser um terço daquela casa imensa.

Daqui de fora não dá para ter uma idéia tão boa. Vamos lá dentro e você me diz se é mesmo tão diferente da sua. – ele argumentou, mais uma vez inclinado sobre ela, olhando para a casa.

Você não vai desistir, não é? – ela perguntou, enfrentando aquele olhar acinzentado, que a deixava insegura.

Não... – ele sorriu, aproximando mais o rosto do dela. – Vamos? – parou então, afastando-se dela e abrindo a porta do carro para sair.

Gina rolou os olhos, certa de que estava sendo provocada a noite toda. Vendo-se sem escolha quando ele deu a volta no carro, abriu sua porta e ofereceu-lhe a mão, ela pegou sua bolsa no banco de trás e acompanhou-o.

Bem vindo à mansão Malfoy, Ginevra Weasley. – Draco falou, pomposo, quando os dois atravessaram a porta para o hall de entrada.

É magnífica! – ela falou, observando cada peça da decoração daquela pequena parte da casa. – Incrível!

Obrigado. – ele respondeu, satisfeito. – Mas você ainda não viu nada.

Ele pegou-a pela mão e a levou para outros cômodos, fazendo comentários rápidos sobre as obras de arte, os móveis que, apesar de não ser especialista, Gina imaginou que deveriam valer muito dinheiro, além de serem muito antigos, e sobre quem havia feito a decoração.

Gina olhava e escutava tudo, impressionada. A mansão era cheia de portas e corredores, cada um levando a um cômodo mais impressionante que o outro. Todos decorados com papéis de parede escuros e sóbrios, cobertos, em alguns pontos, por quadros de pessoas de pele clara e rosto fino, com certeza os antepassados de Draco, que os seguiam com os olhos, dando à casa uma atmosfera mais assustadora ainda.

Com certeza sua casa não tem nada a ver com a minha. – Gina comentou, enquanto voltavam para o hall, para explorar o outro lado da casa. – Ela é magnífica, mas...

Sombria? – Draco completou para ela.

Sim. – Gina falou.

E solitária. – ele continuou.

Como você agüenta? – ela perguntou, perplexa.

Cresci aqui. – ele respondeu, indiferente, enquanto a levava por outro corredor, em direção a uma porta dupla de vitrais. – Estou acostumado.

Mas é tão triste... – ela lamentava.

Nem todos os cômodos são assim! – ele abriu a porta no fim do corredor e sorriu ao ver o modo como os olhos dela se abriram mais ao se deparar com a biblioteca que se escondia ali.

Nossa! – ela se soltou dele e caminhou até o centro daquele cômodo. Não duvidaria se, apenas a biblioteca, tivesse o mesmo tamanho de sua casa toda. – Hermione ficaria extasiada aqui dentro! – ela olhava para o alto, sem conseguir enxergar direito os últimos livros da coleção.

Você também pode ficar extasiada aqui dentro. – ele falou, suave, depois de fechar a porta. – Só depende de você.

Gina sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Continuou a olhar para os livros, fazendo-se de desentendida, e afastou-se mais dele, lentamente, passando os dedos por sobre as lombadas dos livros mais próximos.

Você já leu todos esses livros? – continuou, ignorando o comentário dele.

Nem metade. – ele respondeu.

Gina pode perceber que ele sorria, já reconhecia aquele tom. Ouviu o barulho de tecido e adivinhou que ele estivesse tirando o casaco de frio. Suas mãos começaram a suar. Ela não sabia exatamente se estava gostando ou não daquela tensão no ar. Ouviu os passos dele.

Não costumo vir aqui para ler... – ele falou, mais próximo dela do que ela imaginava. Passou, de leve, os dedos por seus braços nus.

Acho que já vi tudo por aqui! – ela se apressou em afastar-se.

Ainda não viu o segundo andar. – ele falou, paciente, divertindo-se com o nervosismo dela.

E o que tem lá em cima? – ela perguntou, completamente atordoada.

Ele sorriu. – Os quartos. – e caminhou até ela, devagar.

Quem sabe... Quem sabe outro dia? – ela sorriu, nervosa. – Agora eu tenho mesmo que ir. – ela girou sobre os calcanhares, procurando a saída.

Está com medo do que, Gina? – ele perguntou, antes que a mão dela alcançasse a maçaneta.

Medo? – ela se virou, confusa. – Não estou com medo de nada!

Então fique mais um pouco. – ele segurou a mão dela. – Fique um pouco mais comigo. – e a puxou para perto de si.

Draco... – começou. – Acho que estamos indo rápido demais. – ela falou então, incomodada com o calor da mão dele sobre a sua.

Não somos mais crianças... – ele segurou a outra mão dela. - Não temos que dar satisfações a ninguém... – a puxou para mais perto ainda. – E estamos sozinhos... – e a encostou ao seu corpo, soltando as mãos, e segurando-a pela cintura.

Ah... – ela não resistiu à proximidade de seus corpos. – Eu penso que...

Não pense! – ele mandou e, sem aviso, tomou os lábios dela nos seus.

Não era a primeira vez que ela os sentia, mas era a primeira vez que eles causavam um turbilhão tão forte de sensações. Levou décimos de segundos para ela suprimir a razão e corresponder ao beijo, abrindo os lábios para sentir o toque da língua dele, explorando sua boca e deixando-a sem fôlego.

Não houve meios de controlar seus movimentos e, sem nem mesmo notar, ela estava com os braços em volta do pescoço dele, sentindo seus cabelos lisos entre os dedos, apertando seu corpo contra o dele, encorajada pelas sensações que as mãos dele lhe causavam.

Quando achou que perderia os sentidos por falta de oxigênio, Draco liberou seus lábios, apenas para transferir os seus para o pescoço, por onde espalhou beijos quentes e molhados. Ficou tão tonta ao sentir as mãos dele explorando seu corpo, massageando seus seios, que não se deu conta de que estava sendo empurrada para trás, voltando a ter noção de seus movimentos apenas quando sentiu a superfície macia do sofá sob suas costas, e o peso de Draco sobre seu corpo.

Ah... Draco... – ela sussurrou.

Tem certeza de que não quer continuar? – ele parou de beijá-la, apenas para provocá-la com palavras.

Eu não tenho certeza de mais nada... – ela falou, ofegante, as bochechas vermelhas.

Draco sorriu e beijou seus lábios superficialmente. Gina abriu a boca na expectativa, e ficou confusa quando o percebeu se afastar novamente. Ela abriu os olhos para vê-lo sorrindo, satisfeito.

Você vai... – mas Draco a interrompeu, beijando-lhe de leve, novamente, para depois se afastar.

Vai ficar brincando comigo? – perguntou rápido, antes que os lábios dele tocassem os seus novamente.

Não... – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela quando, fingindo que ia beijar-lhe novamente, desviou os lábios para a orelha, e depois para o pescoço, onde beijou tão de leve, que lhe causou arrepios.

Draco continuou beijando-a, percorrendo um caminho até seu colo, enquanto, com as mãos, baixava as alças do vestido.

Ai meu Deus... – Gina sussurrou quando se deu conta de que já não podia mais controlar suas vontades.

Ela sentiu, no vale entre seus seios, o ar que escapou da boca de Draco quando ele riu de sua lamentação. Teve que rir também, sentindo-se ridícula por se deixar levar tão facilmente, mas não havia mais como voltar atrás, e nem ela o faria.

O vestido já havia sido baixado até a cintura, e agora era sua barriga que recebia os beijos dele. Gina estava de olhos fechados, apreciando seu toque, enquanto emaranhava os cabelos dele com as mãos, puxando-os um pouco mais, ou um pouco menos, de acordo com o que sentia.

Apenas a lingerie cobria seu corpo agora, juntamente com a sandália, que havia sido esquecida. Draco parou de acariciá-la, ajoelhou-se entre as pernas dela e ficou apreciando-a, com um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

Não faça isso. – ela pediu, envergonhada.

Isso o quê? – ele sorriu mais ainda.

Ficar me olhando desse jeito! – ela desviou o olhar, encabulada.

Você é linda! – ele voltou a se deitar sobre ela, apoiando-se nos braços estendidos ao lado do corpo dela. – Mais linda do que eu havia imaginado.

Obrigada. – ela falou timidamente. Colocou a mão em sua face, e levantou o corpo para alcançar os lábios dele. Escorregou as mãos do rosto para os botões da camisa.

Não demorou até que seus corpos completamente despidos sentissem o calor um do outro. Draco não parava de beijá-la e saboreá-la, sugando seus mamilos rijos de desejo, empolgando-se mais ainda a cada gemido dela. Ele não queria deixar de experimentar cada pedaço daquele corpo, e ela não lhe negava nada, pelo contrário, apenas o encorajava com sussurros descontrolados, cada vez que sentia sua língua úmida explorar seu corpo.

Finalmente Draco não pode mais esperar. Tomou o corpo dela com o seu, desprendendo um gemido alto, assim como o que ela soltou ao senti-lo dentro de seu corpo. Ela enlaçou o quadril dele com as pernas, e o encorajou a se movimentar cada vez mais rápido, arranhando suas costas e jogando a cabeça para trás, em espasmos descontrolados de prazer.

N/A: Mais um cap, galera. Essa semana foi um pouco mais fácil de escrever, embora eu não saiba se o capítulo vá agradar. Eu gostei... Espero que gostem também. Espero os comentários, hein? Até o próximo!


	5. A hora da verdade

Então, o tempo todo, o homem que andava te fazendo suspirar era o Malfoy?! – Hermione perguntou, perplexa, quase derrubando chá quente em seus dedos.

Também não é para tanto! – Gina protestou. – Eu não andava suspirando por aí!

Aaahhh! Andava sim! – Lia argumentou. – Em pensar que você disse que os dois não tinham nada a ver!

Mas não tinham mesmo, Lia! – Hermione continuou. – Eu conheço o Malfoy há muito tempo. Gina também! É inacreditável!

Dêem uma chance para ele! – Luna falou, então, fazendo as outras três se lembrarem de que ela estava naquela sala também.

Bom... Eu não tenho nada a ver com a sua vida, Gina. Você já é adulta e tudo mais, mas quando o Rony souber...

Por isso eu convenci o Draco a assumirmos tudo de uma vez. E o fato de o fazermos durante o almoço de aniversário do papai torna tudo mais fácil. Nenhum dos meninos vai dar escândalo. – Gina explicou, confiante.

Espero que não. – Hermione ponderou.

Srta Weasley, há um homem aí fora, querendo falar com a srta. – Jane interrompeu a conversa das amigas, com sua voz monótona e desinteressada.

Deve ser ele! – Gina levantou-se, ansiosa. – Mande-o entrar, Jane, por favor.

Com licença. – a empregada falou. Girou sobre os calcanhares e saiu, reclamando. – Deve ser ele! – falou com a voz esganiçada, porém baixa, tentando remedar Gina. – Até parece... – em seguida mudou de atitude, colocando um belo sorriso no rosto e um tom amável na voz. – Me acompanhe, senhor, por favor.

Obrigado. – Draco sorriu de volta para a empregada, sem vê-la realmente, apenas por educação.

Mas ele não chegou a dar três passos em direção à sala de estar. Gina veio ao seu encontro, seguida por Hermione e as outras moças. Draco abriu um belo sorriso para ela, sem nem ao menos notar que tinham companhia, e a beijou nos lábios, antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Se fosse uma novela, e se Jane tivesse uma bandeja nas mãos, ela com certeza a teria deixado cair, mas isso não aconteceu. Inconformada, Jane apenas apressou o passo em direção à cozinha e esbarrou em Luna, que apenas a olhou, assustada.

Apenas a risadinha fina de Rose fez o casal separar os lábios. A menina estava escondida atrás das pernas de Hermione, e escondia a boca com a pequena mãozinha, tentando abafar o riso que aquele gesto de carinho havia despertado.

Gina sorriu para Draco e girou os olhos. Voltou-se para as amigas para apresentar seu namorado, pelo menos para Lia, que não o conhecia pessoalmente.

Luna e Hermione você já conhece, não é? – ela disse, com as bochechas ligeiramente vermelhas.

Draco estendeu, cordialmente, a mão para cumprimentar as duas, como se sempre tivessem tido uma relação completamente cordial.

Hermione retribuiu o gesto, incapaz de estragar a felicidade de Gina sendo tão mal-educada com Malfoy quanto ele sempre foi com ela. Luna dispensou-lhe um sorriso sincero, embora vago.

Granger, Lovegood... – ele disse apenas.

Esta é Lia. Ela trabalha comigo na clínica e também é uma grande amiga. – Gina completou.

Lia estendeu a mão para Draco, depois de abrir um de seus maiores sorrisos diante da afirmação de Gina.

É um prazer, Lia. – falou, educado, retribuindo o sorriso que ele achou que fosse para ele.

O prazer é todo meu! Não sabe como estava curiosa para conhecê-lo pessoalmente. Gina tem falado muito de você ultimamente! – ela ainda apertava a mão dele.

Gina escondeu o rosto com as mãos, desejando enfiar-se em algum buraco. Rose com certeza percebera o quão encabulada a tia ficara, pois logo seu risinho foi ouvido novamente.

E essa deve ser a famosa... Sobrinha! – Draco falou, tentando deixar Gina mais à vontade.

Rose arregalou os olhos quando viu que havia sido notada. Suas bochechas ficaram rosadas e ela se espremeu mais um pouco atrás das pernas de Hermione.

Ora, vamos! – Hermione falou. – Quem vê pensa que você é tímida! – ela afastou o corpo e deixou Rose a mostra. – Cumprimente o namorado de sua tia direito. – ela pediu.

Draco agachou-se para ficar na mesma altura que ela, então lhe estendeu a mão também. – Muito prazer Rose.

Oi. – ela disse apenas, tímida, embora seus olhos não saíssem do rosto de Draco, e dele para Gina.

Qual o problema, querida? – Gina perguntou.

É que... – ela começou. – Eu não entendi uma coisa...

O quê? – Gina questionou, todos pararam, também curiosos.

Se você é o namorado da minha madrinha, você é meu padrinho? E o meu padrinho Harry? É o que meu?! – ela olhava agora de Gina para Hermione, meio assustada.

Rose, o Malfoy não é seu padrinho! – Hermione respondeu, mais rápido do que gostaria. – Hum... Harry é seu padrinho, Malfoy é, no máximo, seu tio... – ela olhou para Draco, e sorriu. A afirmação o havia surpreendido.

Ah, bom! – Rose suspirou, aliviada. – Outro tio?! Ninguém na minha sala tem tantos tios e tias, sabia?

Por que será? – Draco perguntou-se, em voz alta.

Draco Malfoy! – a voz de Arthur Weasley ressoou pela sala. – Quem diria! – ele entrou, com um sorriso educado, acompanhado de perto por Molly Weasley.

Sr Weasley. – Draco virou-se, tentando disfarçar o susto que havia levado. – Como vai o senhor? - Estendeu a mão, humildemente, para Arthur, em seguida para Molly.

Bem. – o homem respondeu, sério. – E espero continuar assim!

Molly deu um apertão discreto no braço do marido. Em seguida, com um sorriso amável, perguntou: - Como vai, meu jovem?

Bem, obrigado. – ele respondeu, pouco à vontade. - Hum... Feliz aniversário, sr Weasley. – sorriu e entregou ao homem uma caixa de charutos cubanos. – Gina disse que o senhor gosta dos artefatos trouxas. Talvez vá gostar de experimentar um desses.

Ora, ora! Que interessante! – Arthur pegou a caixa com uma curiosidade autêntica. - Então, Draco... – em seguida fez sinal para que ele o acompanhasse para longe das mulheres. – Quer dizer que você se tornou sócio numa fábrica de vassouras? Conte-me sobre isso!

Draco olhou para Gina, meio perdido. Ela sorriu para ele, encorajando-o. O presente trouxa havia sido uma jogada de mestre. Agora não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer, a não ser esperar que corresse tudo bem.

Foi sua a idéia dos charutos, querida? – Molly perguntou, para disfarçar um pouco a tensão que tomara conta do ambiente.

Pior que não! – Gina respondeu, aliviada. – Eu apenas comentei que papai gosta muito de coisas trouxas, embora ele devesse saber disso pelo pai dele, não?

Vai dar tudo certo, Gina! – Hermione falou. – Não se preocupe.

Espero que sim...

Papai chegou! – Rose gritou de repente.

Era a única pessoa na sala que não estava tensa, e por isso tinha a capacidade de prestar atenção ao que acontecia em volta dela. Arthur e Draco pararam a meio caminho da sala de estar. O sr Weasley olhou, cauteloso, para Draco e caminhou de volta para junto do grupo.

Rose saiu correndo ao encontro do pai que, com um sorriso carinhoso, a pegou no colo no exato instante em que ela pulou para cima dele. Não seria preciso dizer que as cinco mulheres que aguardavam na ante-sala se entreolharam e respiraram fundo antes de ir cumprimentar quem chegava.

Papai! Que saudade! – Rose falou, agarrada ao pescoço de Rony.

Eu também estava morrendo de saudade de você, princesa! – ele respondeu, carinhoso, depositando um beijo na bochecha da filha.

Oi padrinho! – ela soltou o pescoço de Rony e se inclinou para dar um beijo entusiasmado em Harry.

Como vai, ruivinha? – ele perguntou, beijando-a também.

Com saudades! – ela respondeu, rápida. – Vocês vieram conhecer meu novo tio?!

Então os boatos são verdadeiros? – Rony brincou, em seguida pos a menina no chão. – Oi, Hermione.

Oi. – ela respondeu, fria. – Harry. Tudo bem?

Tudo... – ele respondeu, sem graça.

Oi Gi. – Rony cumprimentou a irmã.

Oi! – Gina abraçou o irmão. Era a primeira vez que fazia isso em meses. – Que bom que você veio, Rony! – disse. – Oi Harry! – depois o abraçou também.

Você parece ótima! – Harry comentou, aliviado.

Como diria o papai: e espero continuar assim! – ela sorriu.

Bem... E então? Onde está o... – Rony ia perguntar, mas tanto ele quanto Harry ficaram estáticos ao notar Draco ao lado do sr Weasley.

Draco estava apenas aguardando o momento em que Harry e Rony o veriam ali e, com certeza, teria ficado satisfeitíssimo com a reação que causara, não fosse ter se distraído pela estranha tensão que acompanhou os dois homens que haviam acabado de chegar.

Malfoy?! – Harry e Rony perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Mas o que é que... O que ele está fazendo aqui?! – Harry perguntou, atônito.

É muita cara de pau sua, Malfoy! O que é que... – Rony ia refazer a pergunta, mas a resposta veio com uma flecha certeira, atirada pelo sorriso de desdém que Draco lançara a eles. – Não! Isso é uma brincadeira de mau gosto, não é?!

Ronald! Não seja mal-educado! Draco é o novo namorado da sua irmã, e você, i vocês /i, deveriam estar felizes por ela! – a sra Weasley interveio.

Felizes?! – Harry não agüentou, caminhando, possesso, em direção a Draco. – Francamente! Só se estivéssemos querendo o mal dela!

Harry! – o sr Weasley tomou as rédeas da situação. – Draco é nosso convidado para o almoço e eu não admito que nenhum convidado seja maltratado dentro da minha casa! Portanto, chega disso! Aha! Os outros estão chegando, Molly! – ele avisou a mulher, ao ver a turba que se aproximava da casa.

Oh! Nem acredito que vamos conseguir reunir a família toda novamente! – Molly falou, contente, correndo para receber os outros filhos e netos. – Comportem-se! – falou ainda, ao passar pelos dois brigões.

Quando o casal mais velho se afastou Rony recomeçou: - Gina! Que loucura é essa?! O Malfoy?! Esse, esse... – ele não conseguia nem pensar numa boa palavra para defini-lo.

Ronald! É esse o exemplo que você quer dar a Rose de como obedecer aos pais?! – Hermione se intrometeu. – Hoje é aniversário do seu pai! Deixe para resolver suas diferenças outra hora! – falou, tentando não ser muito rude. – Venha, Rose! Vamos receber seus tios!

Mais tios! – a menina ergueu os braços, sem dar a mínima para o problema que se desenrolava na família.

Oi Harry! Oi Rony! – Luna os cumprimentou, disposta a ajudar a controlar a situação.

Luna! – Harry a olhou, espantado. – Que bom que está aqui. Precisamos conversar!

Claro! – ela falou, aliviada por tirar a atenção dos dois da presença de Draco. Gentilmente, puxou Rony e Harry pelos braços para levá-los a outra sala.

Puxa! – Lia exclamou ao vê-los se afastar. – Quando você falou que a situação era delicada, não imaginei que fosse i tão /i delicada! – sorriu. – Posso ir ao banheiro, querida?

Claro! Jane mostre a Lia onde fica o banheiro, sim? – ela chamou Jane, que tentava passar despercebida.

Hum? Sim senhora! – falou, depressa. – Por aqui.

Lia seguiu a empregada para fora daquele ambiente. Jane a guiou escada acima, a contra gosto, e com certa pressa.

Pode deixar, querida. – Lia falou, sorrindo, contrariada. – Eu conheço o caminho. Já estive aqui outras vezes, não é?

Que bom! – Jane falou, distraída. – Ehr... Tenho muito o que fazer, com toda essa gente em casa hoje. – explicou. - Com licença! – e saiu, apressada.

Muito o que fazer? – Lia se perguntou. – Eu também!

Então era esse o grande mistério? – Draco perguntou a Gina, sem conseguir disfarçar o sorriso debochado nos lábios.

Que mistério? – Gina perguntou, confusa.

O fim do seu namoro com o Potter. Foi pelo seu irmão que ele te trocou? – ele sorriu mais ainda. – Eu sempre achei estranha a amizade desses dois.

Pára, Draco! Não tem graça! – Gina fechou a cara. – Não foi nada fácil na época, sabia? Principalmente para Hermione!

É verdade! – ele exclamou. – Eles chegaram a se casar, não é? Ele tem até uma filha! Ela não fica confusa com tudo isso? – ele perguntou, interessado.

Se eu fico, imagine ela! – ela respondeu, ríspida. – Vamos mudar de assunto? Ainda preciso levar você para receber mais cumprimentos calorosos do resto dos meus irmãos!

Mais irmãos! – Draco abriu os braços, imitando Rose.

A recepção que os outros irmãos deram a Draco não foi mais calorosa do que a dada por Harry e Rony, mas foi mais educada. Nenhum deles gostava dos Malfoy, mas sabiam que havia um bom motivo para os pais aceitarem aquela relação. Tinham ciência de que os dois sabiam quem era o pretendente de Gina e, se tinham aceitado, quem eram eles para irem contra? Além do mais, toda família Weasley sabia o quanto as primeiras impressões podem ser enganosas, e ninguém queria impor mais sofrimento a Gina. Era esperar para ver o que acontecia.

Não demorou para Draco deixar de ser o centro das atenções. Em pouco tempo toda família se dividiu em pequenos grupos que conversavam sobre um assunto e outro. Draco estava se sentindo deslocado em meio a todos eles. A única que lhe fazia companhia era Gina, e mesmo ela precisou se ausentar por alguns minutos para dar atenção aos sobrinhos menores que, pelo visto, a adoravam. Foi quando Draco teve oportunidade de ficar sozinho e explorar com mais tranqüilidade a casa.

Muito bem, Malfoy! – Harry o surpreendeu quando ele voltava para o primeiro andar, descendo as escadas. – Qual o seu plano?

Eu vou muito bem, Potter, e você? – Draco respondeu, cordialmente, embora com cinismo.

Não se faça de bobo, Malfoy! Quero saber o que você está pretendo com todo esse fingimento! Desde quando você se interessaria pela Gina? Quais são suas intenções? Se você a magoar, Malfoy...

Quem é você para exigir que eu não a magoe, Potter? – Draco respondeu, então, seco. – Você é o principal responsável pela maior mágoa da vida dela, portanto não venha me dar lição de moral, porque você não tem moral para isso! – ele riu, debochado. – Eu sempre achei a amizade entre você e o Weasley muito estanha, mas nunca imaginei que chegasse a tanto, Potter! Trocar uma mulher como a Gina por um marmanjo como o Weasley? Qual de vocês dois é a mulherzinha, hein? Não! Nem me fale! Prefiro não ficar sabendo! Pode ser que eu tenha pesadelos! – ele riu, com vontade.

Escute aqui, Malfoy! – Harry tentou interrompê-lo.

Não vou escutar nada, Potter! Você ouviu o que a Granger falou! Esse é o aniversário do pai da Gina e ninguém está querendo estragar o clima da festa! Vá cuidar da sua vida e deixe que eu cuido da minha, ok? – sem se abalar, Draco saiu de perto de Harry, rindo, e foi em direção à Jane, para pegar uma bebida.

Alguns minutos depois o almoço foi finalmente servido. Todos os familiares e amigos se juntam em volta da enorme mesa que havia sido montada na sala de jantar magicamente ampliada. O clima era de muita alegria, apesar do ligeiro desconforto pela presença de um Malfoy à mesa.

A sra Weasley estava radiante, sorrindo e falando alto, incitando todos a comerem o máximo que podiam. O sr Weasley conversava com Gui e Carlinhos sobre as últimas novidades trouxas que havia descoberto e sobre os charutos que havia ganhado de Draco.

Harry não tirava os olhos de Gina e do quão feliz ela parecia estar ao lado do novo namorado. Rony dividia sua atenção entre a filha e Harry, sentindo-se incomodado com o mau-humor exagerado que se instalara em seu companheiro desde que vira Draco na casa.

Só é uma pena não saber para que serve esse negócio que o Draco me deu! – Arthur Weasley comentou, então. Foi num daqueles momentos em que todos parecem combinar para parar de falar ao mesmo tempo, de modo que a atenção de todos na mesa se voltou para ele.

Alguns riram do leve constrangimento dele, outros concordaram que não sabiam como usar. Draco ia fazer algum comentário, mas Harry foi mais rápido.

Isso é um charuto, sr Weasley. Serve para ser fumado, mas o senhor vai precisar de um isqueiro para acendê-lo. – ele respondeu.

Ora! Nada que não se possa fazer com um feitiço simples de chama, não? – ele perguntou, sorridente.

O senhor tem que tragar o charuto, mas eu não aconselho. Esse tipo de coisa é uma das maiores causas de morte entre os trouxas! – ele olhou, mortífero, para Draco.

Qual sua teoria, Potter? De que eu vou tentar assassinar, aos poucos, todos os membros da família? – Draco respondeu, tentando fazer graça.

Gina deu um leve beliscão em seu braço, mas ele não perdeu a pose.

Eu não acharia estranho, Malfoy. – Harry retrucou. – Seria um bom modo de ficar com a herança de Gina, não é mesmo? Acabando com os herdeiros.

Harry, querido, por favor! – a sra Weasley pediu.

Desculpe-me. – ele baixou a cabeça e voltou a comer, embora nem ao menos sentisse o gosto da comida.

Não estou te entendendo, Potter. Todos aqui estão cansados de saber, muito por minha culpa, devo admitir, que minha família tem dinheiro o suficiente para não precisar sair por aí roubando heranças alheias.

Sua família i tinha /i muito dinheiro, Malfoy! – Harry não pode ficar calado. – Todos sabem que os bens do seu pai foram confiscados como forma de punição pela participação dele no grupo dos comensais da morte!

Era de se esperar que você estivesse bem informado sobre o assunto, Potter! Você só se esqueceu de que minha mão não foi condenada como comensal, e é da parte dela, a parte da família Black, que eu vivo!

Ha! Malfoy! Todos sabem que os Black faliram há muito tempo! i Eu /i me tornei herdeiro dos Black por causa do meu padrinho e não recebi nada, a não ser a casa!

Seu padrinho não é herdeiro dos Black há muito tempo, Potter! Ele foi banido da família! Por isso não recebeu nada e não tinha nada para deixar para você!

Harry ficou calado diante daquela afirmação. Seus argumentos tinham acabado diante daquele fato.

Harry... – o sr Weasley interveio então, cansado. Até ali parecia que toda família, inclusive Gina, estavam dispostos a ouvir as explicações de Draco. – Eu vou pedir mais uma vez. Esse é um dia festivo e não gostaria que fosse estragado. Vamos almoçar em paz, sim?

Desculpe, sr Weasley, mas é que eu acho um absurdo isso! – ele levantou os braços, abismado.

Eu deixei a impressão errada em todos vocês, e não os culpo por isso, apenas peço uma chance. – Draco falou. – Eu mudei! Aprendi muito com meus próprios erros!

Vamos, Harry! – Luna falou, casual. – Dê uma chance ao Draco!

Obrigado, Lovegood. – Draco agradeceu, surpreso. – Sinceramente, Potter, acho que vocês aurores deviam se preocupar com aquilo que realmente importa.

Ele está certo! Esse bruxo que anda roubando senhoras idosas, por exemplo! – o sr Weasley interrompeu, empolgado. – Vocês descobriram alguma coisa a respeito dele, Harry?

Bem... – Harry começou.

Todos na mesa mal podiam acreditar que o assunto tivesse mudado de rumo. Mesmo aqueles que compartilhavam com Harry a raiva de Draco estavam se sentindo incomodados com todo aquele clima. Todos concordavam que aquele não era o momento de resolver as coisas.

Draco tentara se comportar o mais naturalmente possível durante o resto da reunião. Ele fazia comentários pertinentes aqui e ali, elogiava a comida e até fazia alguma gracinha para alguns dos sobrinhos de Gina, mas nada muito exagerado, que fizesse os outros perceberem que ele estava tentando ao máximo agradar.

No fim da refeição, quando os ânimos voltaram a se acalmar, Gina decidiu que já estava passando da hora de dar atenção ao namorado, que ficara abandonado, a mercê da hostilidade do resto da família, durante um bom tempo.

Me desculpe, Draco! – Gina foi até ele, sentando-se no braço do sofá, ao lado dele. – Sinto muito pelo Harry. Ele tem sabido exatamente como ser inconveniente de uns tempos para cá.

Não se preocupe comigo, linda. – ele falou, carinhoso, afastando-se para o lado e puxando-a para se sentar a seu lado. Em sua casa ele a colocaria no colo, mas ali eles deviam manter a compostura. – Eu fiquei preocupado mesmo com você. – passou o braço pelos ombros dela e beijou-lhe a face. – Não queria causar tanto transtorno no dia do aniversário do seu pai.

Hum... – ela fez manha. – Nada disso teria acontecido se Harry tivesse se comportado. Eu sabia que ele ia acabar fazendo isso um dia, mas imaginei que ele fosse respeitar a data.

Ele gosta de você, isso é fato. E se preocupa. – ele compreendeu.

Eu sei, mas é muito chata essa situação.

Entendo. Mas não quero te ver com essa carinha triste. – ele sorriu e puxou o rosto dela pelo queixo, delicadamente. – Tinha uma surpresa para você, mas achei que depois de tudo, dá-la na frente de todos seria ostentar demais.

Do que está falando? – ela olhou para ele, curiosa.

Um presente. Ou achou que seu pai era o único que ia ganhar alguma coisa. – Draco colocou a mão num dos bolsos e tirou de lá uma caixa de veludo vermelho, então entregou para Gina. – Para você. – falou.

Ai, Draco! Não queria que você ficasse me dando presentes! – ela pegou, empolgada, a caixa nas mãos e a abriu. – Nossa! – exclamou. – Mas é... Incrível!

Delicadamente, Gina retirou da caixinha um colar dourado com um pingente em forma de tulipa. A peça era de ouro puro, e as cores da tulipa eram dadas por pedras preciosas. Era, com certeza, muito valiosa. Apesar da beleza da jóia, era muito delicada e pouco extravagante, do jeito que Gina gostava.

Obrigada, Draco! – ela agradeceu, radiante. – Coloque em mim?

Não é o tipo de jóia para se usar em casa, meu amor. – ele avisou.

Seu peito inflou de emoção ao ouvi-lo chamá-la de meu amor, mas ela disfarçou bem, respondendo: - Eu sei. – ela se virou de costas para ele e levantou o cabelo. - Só vou exibi-lo um pouco hoje. Depois vou guardá-lo para ocasiões especiais apenas.

Certo. – Draco sorriu e colocou o colar nela. Depois, antes que ela soltasse os cabelos, beijou-lhe o pescoço, deixando-a arrepiada.

Draco! – ela exclamou, baixinho. Então se virou e beijou-lhe os lábios em agradecimento.

Não consigo acreditar! – Harry exclamou ao longe, ao lado de Rony e Hermione, observando o casal apaixonado. – Não dá para entender porque Gina se apaixonaria por ele!

Quer parar com isso, Harry?! – Rony pediu, perdendo a paciência. – Eu também não gosto do Malfoy, mas Gina já é bem grandinha para saber em que tipo de terreno está pisando!

Do que você está falando?! – Harry virou-se para o companheiro, alterado. – Malfoy é um mau-caráter! Ele pode estar armando alguma!

E pode não estar! – Rony respondeu, ríspido. – Acho que nenhum de nós deveria julgá-lo antes de observá-lo muito bem! Além do mais, nós não temos o direito de atrapalhar a vida amorosa da Gina, Harry!

Hermione, nesse momento, olhou com orgulho para Rony. Nunca o tinha ouvido dizer coisas tão pertinentes.

Você só pode estar brincando! – Harry respondeu, nervoso.

Estou falando muito sério, Harry! – Rony se aproximou dele, com as orelhas vermelhas. – E quer saber do que mais? Não estou gostando do seu tom! Qualquer um poderia jurar que você está morrendo de ciúmes deles dois, Harry! Por que?! Está arrependido por não ter ficado com ela?!

Hermione sentiu que o clima ia esquentar. Sentiu também uma vontade de rir diante de tal demonstração de ciúme, mas concordava com Rony naquele ponto.

Rony, não! – Harry protestou. – Você está entendendo tudo errado!

Não, Harry! É você que não está sabendo disfarçar! – Rony concluiu. – Para mim essa festa acabou! Se você não se importa, Hermione, vou levar a Rose comigo, tudo bem?

Claro! – ela respondeu, insegura em dar qualquer outra resposta. – Ela vai gostar.

Acho que sim. – ele falou, triste. – Vou me despedir dos outros. Tchau. – ele deu dois beijos muito formais no rosto de Hermione e saiu sem olhar para Harry.

Por que ele fez isso?! – Harry se perguntou, estupefato. – Como ele pode pensar uma coisa dessas?

Hum... Para falar a verdade, Harry...

Nem vem, Hermione! – ele falou, bravo. – Rony está completamente equivocado e você também!

Correndo o risco de ser redundante, não é o que parece. – ela teimou. – Se o que você está sentindo realmente não é ciúme, é mais uma de suas crises exageradas de desconfiança em relação ao Malfoy.

Ele abriu a boca para protestar, mas Hermione o impediu.

Por mais que você negue, Harry, você sempre pensa o pior do Malfoy, mesmo quando ele não tem culpa de nada. Tem que parar com isso. A guerra acabou, Voldemort está morto, você tem que relaxar! Eu sempre disse que essa profissão acabaria com você, não disse.

Mas não se trata de...

Oi! – Luna surgiu ao lado dos dois, para alegria de Hermione que viu ali uma oportunidade de cessar a discussão.

Oi Luna. Onde você esteve? Não te vi por aí. – Hermione comentou.

Estava dando uma olhada na decoração da casa. Muito bonita, não? – ela olhava ao redor, com os olhos arregalados e uma expressão indistinguível.

É sim... – Hermione disse apenas, achando graça.

Luna! Aquela hora nós nem conversamos. – Harry decidiu desistir do assunto Malfoy.

É mesmo, Harry. – Luna ficou contente em ouvi-lo. – O que você queria?

Bom, eu vou... – Hermione começou.

Não se preocupe, Mione. Não é nada confidencial. – Harry sorriu. Então se virou para Luna. - Queria te perguntar se você pensou sobre aquele assunto.

Que assunto? – Luna olhou para ele, confusa.

Como que assunto, Luna? Aquele que Rony e eu conversamos com você há alguns dias? Não é possível que você tenha esquecido!

Oh, puxa, Harry! – Luna se sentiu mal por sua falta de atenção. – Me desculpe mesmo, mas não consigo me lembrar sobre o que conversamos.

Não é possível, Luna! – Harry se descontrolou mais uma vez. – Não era exatamente um assunto trivial! Você deveria procurar um medi-bruxo! Essa sua falta de atenção ao que se passa ao seu redor é preocupante.

Harry! – Hermione ralhou com ele.

Tudo bem, Hermione. – Luna falou, triste. – Harry tem razão. Eu devia ter me tornado mais atenta. Não sou mais uma adolescente, não é? – ela se virou para Harry, humilde. – Me desculpe, Harry. Se você puder me lembrar sobre o que conversamos... – pediu.

Ufff... – ele suspirou, incrédulo. – Havíamos conversado sobre a possibilidade de você ser a mãe do meu filho. – falou.

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram quase o mesmo tanto que os de Luna, que agora estava apresentando uma coloração avermelhada no rosto.

Você... – ela começou. – Você quer ter um filho comigo?!

Luna! Já havíamos conversado sobre isso. – ele revirou os olhos, impaciente.

Mas, mas... Por que eu? Por que não a Hermione? Ela já é mãe de um filho do Rony, pode ser de um filho seu também!

Hermione nem se deu ao trabalho de responder a tal afirmação, mesmo porque ainda estava chocada com a descoberta.

Achei que já havia deixado tudo bem claro. E tive a impressão que você havia gostado da idéia! Você mesma disse que queria ter filhos, mas que não queria se prender a ninguém, etc, etc!

Eu disse isso?!

A Luna disse isso?! – Hermione não agüentou.

Ai, meu Deus! Olha, se você não quer, é só me dizer, Luna! E terminamos de uma vez com essa história!

Eu... Eu... – ela gaguejou. – Eu ia ter que dormir com você?! – ela perguntou com um espanto acima do normal.

Hermione não pode controlar a curiosidade e esperou, ansiosa, pela resposta de Harry.

Harry não pode deixar de se sentir ofendido com a reação dela, embora entendesse o sentido da pergunta.

Não. Eu comentei com você que os trouxas tem um método de inseminação artificial. Não precisaremos ter nenhum contato físico.

Mesmo porque... – Hermione não se conteve. – Rony não iria gostar muito disso, ia?

Com certeza, não! – Harry respondeu, incomodado. – O que você me diz?

Eu preciso... Eu preciso pensar, Harry! Preciso pensar! – completamente atordoada, Luna deixou a casa sem se despedir de ninguém.

O que deu nela? Da última vez conversamos tão naturalmente!

Quem sabe... – Hermione respondeu. – O Rony concorda com tudo isso?

Claro que sim! Nós conversamos muito a respeito. Eu sempre tive vontade de ser pai. Você sabe como o Rony é sem noção. Ele já tinha sugerido você. – ele falou.

Hum... Mas e a Rose? Achei que você tivesse dito que ela é como uma filha para você.

E é, mas é diferente. Eu queria ter um filho meu, com o meu sangue.

Adoção então...

Se eu não conseguir do meu jeito...

Hum... Boa sorte então. – Hermione desejou.

Obrigado. – Harry respondeu, desanimado, voltando, novamente, sua atenção ao casal apaixonado no sofá da sala.

b N/A: Ufa! Achei que ia passar mais um final de semana sem um capítulo novo. Peço desculpas pela demora. Sei como é horrível esperar por uma atualização que não vem nunca, mas o fato é que a faculdade está me deixando louca e, com todo o estresse que está por aqui, eu fico sem ânimo e sem idéias para escrever.

Espero que gostem do novo capítulo. Foi escrito com muito carinho, apesar da falta de tempo. Fico esperando os comentários de vocês porque, sei que os leitores não gostam quando autores ficam cobrando coments, mas eles são um estimulo e tanto para escrever!

Valeu pela paciência e pelos comentários daqueles que já deixaram e dos que vão deixar.

PS: Se vc estiver lendo essa fic no 3V e estiver gostando dela, vote, por favor. Queria tanto ver uma das minhas fics nos destaques! Podem votar em outras fics tb, não só nessa. Qualquer fic minha que aparecesse nos destaques me deixaria super, super, super feliz!! Valeu, bjos, até a próxima! /b


End file.
